So This Is Love
by SukiHatakeUmino
Summary: Depuis sa dernière rupture, Naruto commençait à se demander ce qu'était réellement l'amour. Il était loin de se douter, qu'il tomberait dessus, par hasard, dans un centre commerciale le jour de la Saint-Valentin!


**Salut tout le monde, voici ma nouvelle OS qui a été corrigé par ma superbe beta Yume U. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire et que pour ceux qui n'avait personne pour fêter la fête des amoureux ce soir, se sente un peu moins seul. **

**Cette fic commence par un prologue et juste pour information, il se termine avec la _ et pour information il est quand-même assez long ^^''**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Prologue**

\- Je déteste la Saint-Valentin! Grommela l'un des deux jeunes adultes en parcourant les allées d'un magasin à grande surface.

\- Franchement Naruto! Tu ne trouve pas qu'ils sont tout à fait _aaadorable _ces nounours? Répondit la jeune femme, en lui montrant une peluche d'ourson rose tenant sur sa poitrine un cœur rouge qu'il serrait de ses deux bras poilu et doux.

\- Non! Ces couleurs me donnent mal au cœur, répondit le blond en feignant vomir.

\- C'est pas parce que tu t'es fais planté là deux semaine avant la fête des amoureux que t'es obligé de la dénigré. Je sais que t'es plus romantique que ça.

Ledit Naruto soupira et regarda autour de lui. Non. Il ne voyait rien de romantique à acheter des peluche qui allait trainer pour rien dans la maison après le 14, ou des boites de chocolat qui allait le faire engraisser de vingt livre.

\- Sakura, laisse-moi une chance. Ça fais trois jours que je me suis fais laisser et en plus, pourquoi tu retourne toujours le couteau dans la plaie? Dit-il tristement en fixant la fille aux cheveux rouge qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

\- Je suis désolé mon chou. Mais je suis si heureuse de ne pas être seule cette année. Tu devrais me comprendre! Répondit Sakura en déposant la peluche qu'elle trouvait si mignonne sur l'étagère.

\- Comment je pourrais ne pas comprendre? C'est juste que, cette année je ne pourrai pas passer cette soirée avec mon meilleur ami, parce qu'il va être avec _toi, _répondit désespérément Naruto en reprochant à la jeune femme d'être en couple.

\- C'est pas de ma faute! C'est toi qui me l'as présenté.

\- Ouais, y'a trois ans! Mais vous vous êtes mis ensemble que depuis un mois.

\- Hey, ça va faire _trois _mois. Et c'est ta faute pareille. Bon, en parlant de ça, tu sais ce qu'il va m'acheter comme cadeau? Demanda Sakura d'un air surexcité.

Naruto soupira tristement. Il était heureux de voir ses deux meilleur ami ensemble et comblé ainsi, mais il aurait préféré que l'un d'eux soit célibataire pour qu'il passe la soirée avec lui ou _elle_. Maintenant, la journée qu'il avait toujours trouvé la plus merveilleuse de l'année, il allait devoir la passé tout seul. Parce que oui, il était très romantique et oui, il aimait _aimer. _Même si parfois ça faisait mal. Très mal.

Il regarda les étagèrent en fronçant des sourcils et il soupira de nouveau. Il détestait _vraiment _toutes ses cochonneries commerciales pour la fête qui n'avait qu'un but : Montrer à la personne qu'on aime à quel point elle compte pour nous.

Pris d'un spasme de frustration, il passa sa main dans l'étagère et fit tomber quelques peluches.

\- HEY! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

\- Quoi?

\- T'es vraiment stupide toi des fois, répondit Sakura en ramassant le dégât et en remettant les paluches à leur place, aller viens, on s'en va avant que tu brule le magasin.

Naruto acquiesça avec plaisir et suivit sa meilleure amie jusqu'à la sortit secondaire du magasin. Celle qui menait au centre commercial qui s'y rattachait. Il y venait à tout les Samedi, ou presque, pour simplement papoter sans rien acheter, ou _presque_. C'était en quelque sorte leur tradition de la fin de semaine. Mais il savait que dans deux semaines, il y viendrait seul.

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent pendant une demi-heure dans le restaurant que bordait le centre commercial et après avoir mangé un morceau, ils repartirent terminer leur ronde. Sakura avait commencé à lui donner des idées de ce que Kiba, son petit ami, pourrait lui acheter pour la fête des amoureux. Naruto en était désespéré, mais il ne dit rien puisqu'habituellement, c'est lui qui l'énervait le plus souvent avec ses histoires de cœur. En plus, il savait que son meilleur ami allait avoir besoin d'aide pour choisir un cadeau parfait pour sa petite ami. Autant lui faire acheter un truc qu'elle voulait vraiment.

\- Tu vois, je trouve que t'as raison sur un point, je ne veux pas de truc ringard, mais en même temps, on ne sort ensemble que depuis quelques mois et je ne voudrais quand-même pas qu'il se ruine pour un cadeau pour moi. Déjà qu'il a fait très gros à Noël et on venait de se mettre ensemble!

\- Que t'a-t-il acheté déjà? Répondit le garçon peu attentif en daignant fixer sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci leva le bras et lui montra en tirant sur la manche de son chandail une chaine en argent avec des teintes de rose. Naruto fit un léger sourire en coin en se rappelant la journée quand il avait été avec Kiba pour acheter ce bracelet. Ils avaient fait au moins vingt magasin et c'était de _sa _faute, parce qu'il ne trouvait rien d'assez digne pour sa meilleure amie. C'était évidement _lui _qui avait choisi le cadeau, parce que sinon, le petit ami n'aurait fait que prendre la première chaine venu et en plus, la plus cher. Il se foutait un peu de l'argent et de la valeur sentimentale. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, faire le meilleur cadeau possible et toujours le surpassé. C'est pour ça qu'il avait toujours fait appel à Naruto pour les cadeaux de ses petites amies. Et il n'allait certainement pas se passer de lui pour la Saint-Valentin de cette année et ça, même si le plus jeune venait de vivre l'une des ruptures les plus importantes de sa vie.

\- Tu vois, il en a fait déjà beaucoup et je me sentirais mal de…

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au fond du couloir où se trouvait la sortir et l'entrée du centre d'achat, Sakura et Naruto se regardèrent avant de se faire un sourire malsain. Ils reprenaient de nouveau une vielle routine.

\- …Ok! Dans un, deux, trois…

Ils tournèrent la tête vers le dernier petit magasin du centre et fixèrent à l'intérieur de celui-ci sans toutefois s'arrêter de marcher. Ils regardèrent tout deux la raison de leur silence soudain. Un beau grand jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux caché sous une paire de lunettes qui le rendait terriblement attirant quand il rangeait ses produits sur les tablettes de sa boutique. Le garçon portait un long saro de pharmacien, puisqu'il travaillait au petit _drogue store _biologique du centre commercial. Depuis deux ans, jours pour jours, chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à la fin de leur magasinage, ils s'arrêtaient de parler et de vivre pour regarder pendant quelques secondes se jeune homme qu'ils trouvaient carrément _sexy. _

\- Mon dieu, c'est pas humain être beau comme ça!

Naruto haussa des sourcils en poussant les portes vitré et froide de la sortit. Il se dit intérieurement. _«Merde oui. Ça se peut, on en a la preuve.» _Il ne partageait pas souvent ses opinions sur la beauté des garçons avec sa meilleure amie. Encore moins avec Kiba. Il n'aimait pas trop _reluquer _parce qu'il trouvait ça pathétique de catégoriser quelqu'un par sa simple apparence. Il préférait se fier à ce qu'elle pouvait être à l'intérieur.

Mais cet homme du magasin biologique ne resterait que toujours un simple garçon qu'il trouvait magnifiquement séduisant. Alors pourquoi s'en faire? Il avait bien le droit de se faire plaisir de temps en temps! Surtout après ce qui lui était arrivé…

OoOoO

Après être allé reconduire sa meilleure ami chez elle, le blond décida de rentrer chez lui parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. S'il avait eu encore un amoureux, peut-être aurait-il été chez _lui. _Il soupira et tourna le volant pour aller garer sa voiture dans son allée, derrière celle de son _colocataire. _En descendant, il vit une autre auto devant la maison, contre le trottoir. Il fit un sourire en coin en sachant très bien à qui elle appartenait. Il s'avança vers l'entrée, mais s'arrêta un moment à la fenêtre pour voir s'il était capable de voir à l'intérieur. En effet, quand il vérifia, ses doutes furent comblés. Son _colocataire _était en train d'embrasser son _meilleur ami s_ur le sofa_. _Mais ça faisait un moment que Naruto avait remarqué qu'ils n'étaient plus amis. De plus, il trouvait très stupide que deux adultes se cachent ainsi devant lui. Comme s'il avait encore 15 ans.

Il alla alors jusqu'à l'entrée, prit quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la porte, puis, quand il s'élança pour entrer, il cria pour avertir les amoureux :

\- KAKASHI JE SUIS RENTRÉ!

Il n'avait pas posé le regard sur le sofa où son ami et son petit ami venait subitement d'arrêter de se peloter. Le brun qui était sous son colocataire, fut le premier debout devant lui à replacer sa chemise.

\- Hey! Euh… salut Naruto.

\- Comment ça va Iruka?

\- Je, il se racla la gorge en regardant l'argenté qui s'était levé derrière lui du coin de l'œil, oui, ça va très bien.

Le blond ricana en voyant l'air intimidé et les joues rouge de l'adulte. Il décida alors de le laisser tranquille et de taquiné son autre ami à la place.

\- Tu ne travaillais pas au poste aujourd'hui?

Kakashi se gratta le fond de la tête en fermant les yeux. Il laissa ainsi voir sa longue cicatrice qui bordait le haut de son sourcil gauche en descendant jusqu'à sa joue. Naruto se rappelait quand est-ce que son ami s'était fait cette marque. C'était l'or d'une arrestation dans une ville voisine. Le malade lui avait lancé un couteau en plein visage. Par chance, l'argenté avait eu le temps de fermer l'œil et celui-ci n'avait pas eu de dégât majeure.

\- Non. Je me suis fais remplacer, dit le plus vieux d'un ton peu convainquant.

\- MmMm! Répondit Naruto sarcastiquement.

Il ne croyait pas les âneries de son ami, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'insister. Alors il ne fit que s'approcher vers les escaliers avec intention de monter dans sa chambre.

\- Je vais aller me reposer un peu. J'ai passé une drôle de journée.

\- Ouais… Euh… pas de problème, répondit Kakashi.

\- Tu vas manger avec nous? Propos Iruka.

\- Ouais. Je descendrai dans une heure ou deux.

\- Alors à plus tard, répondit le brun en souriant.

\- À tantôt, répondit Naruto le cœur chaud.

Il était chanceux de les avoirs tout les deux dans sa vie. Depuis l'âge de 14 ans, il habitait avec Kakashi qui l'avait prit sous sa charge après la mort subite de ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Il connaissait déjà l'argenté et l'avait toujours prit comme un ami. Il n'avait donc pas changé et l'appelait maintenant son _colocataire _même s'il aurait dût l'appeler _papa _ou même _tonton Kakashi!_

Il s'écroula sur son lit après avoir lancer son sac de cours et il soupira. Il enviait les deux amoureux qui avaient sûrement recommencé à s'embrasser en cachette dans la cuisine en faisant le repas. Lui-même avait cru trouver l'amour avec son dernier petit ami, mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas dû à tout le monde. Enfin, ça ne l'était pas pour lui.

En se tournant sur le côté, il attrapa son oreiller et fixa la photo qui trainait toujours sur sa table de chevet. Celle-ci montrait le visage d'un garçon aux cheveux roux et de lui-même, alors qu'il souriait, heureux de la vie amoureuse qu'il menait.

Naruto prit cette photo et s'assit dans son lit pour la regarder en soupirant. Peu à peu, il eu envie de se mettre à pleurer. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qui lui arrivait. Ce que son ex petit ami lui avait fait. Il se trouvait si idiot de lui avoir laissé sa confiance et son amour. À présent, tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était que tout redevienne comme avant. Avant que son cœur ne soit brisé.

OoOoO

Le samedi suivant ne changea pas des habitudes du blond et ce fut de même pour le dimanche. À quelque exception près.

Il avait déjà fait cinq magasins avec son meilleur ami avant de se retrouver dans le même centre d'achat où il avait passé la veille avec Sakura. Ils cherchaient, depuis déjà trois heures, le cadeau idéal que le brun ferait à sa petite amie. Naruto n'était vraiment pas en forme pour l'aider et ne faisait que suivre Kiba sans rien dire. C'était pour ça qu'ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider un peu non?

\- Je suis désolé, répondit-il au brun, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça.

Il soupira et frotta ses deux yeux fatigués.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas dormit la nuit derrière? C'est encore à cause de ton ex?

De nouveau il soupira en baissant la tête. Ça allait déjà faire deux semaine qu'il était célibataire et il avait à peine dormit 12 heure. Si on comptait toutes ses nuits à lires les messages sur son téléphone.

\- J'en peu plus de souffrir comme ça. C'est vraiment affreux.

\- Bah décroche!

\- Facile à dire!

\- Ben oui! Enfin, t'as raison, c'est facile à dire quand on ne fait que s'apitoyer sur son sort. Je paris que t'as encore des photos de lui dans ton cellulaire.

Le blond tourna la tête et ne regarda plus son meilleur ami. Celui-ci en déduit qu'il avait raison.

\- Tu veux vraiment arrêter d'avoir mal? Alors arrête de pensé à lui! Cesse de repensé à vos souvenir, stop tout! VRAIMENT TOUT! Et là seulement, tu te sentiras bien. Quand il sera sortit de ta vie pour de bon.

\- C'est ce que t'as fait avec tout tes autres copines qui on finit par avoir une dépression à cause de toi? T'es pas mieux que mon ex.

\- De un, t'es con et tu te mêle de tes trucs et de deux, BRAVO! Tu fais déjà des efforts en l'appelant _ton ex. _

\- Ferme-la. EN plus, c'est toi qui se mêle pas trop de ses affaires en se moment.

\- Je ne fais que t'aider. C'est ce que les meilleurs amis font. J'aime pas te voir souffrir. En plus, là j'ai besoin de toi pour trouver le cadeau idéal pour ma copine. T'as l'air d'un mort.

Naruto sourit tristement en coin, puis soupira une énième fois. Kiba avait raison, mais il restait trop orgueilleux pour se l'avouer et pour lui avouer. À la place, il répliqua :

\- T'es mieux de pas briser le cœur de Sakura toi. Sinon tu vas m'avoir sur le dos et ça même si on se connaît depuis plus longtemps.

Le brun ricana en déposant un boite de chocolat sur une étagèrent du magasin qui avait tant fait râler le plus jeune une semaine plus tôt. Ensuite, il regarda son meilleur ami et se gratta le fond de la tête d'un air anormalement timide en répondant :

\- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Sakura est la première fille avec qui je me sens vraiment bien et à l'aise. C'est pour ça que je veux lui acheter le plus beau des cadeaux de Saint-Valentin de la terre.

\- Tu veux lui faire un beau cadeau?

\- Ouais.

\- Alors aime-la, chéri-la, ne la laisse pas tomber et sois toujours là pour elle. C'est tout ce que ceux qui aiment veulent réellement.

Kiba l'avait regardé d'un air neutre, mais qui affichait quand-même une certaine surprise. Il avait l'habitude de voir un Naruto un peu débile et enfantin, mais depuis deux semaines, il ne reconnaissait plus son meilleur ami. La meilleure chose à faire était de laisser le temps passer. Le blond était trop orgueilleux pour écouter les conseils de ses ami et il finirait bien par comprendre lui-même que se torturer la tête avec des souvenirs heureux n'allait rien arranger.

\- Oui. Oui tu as raison, mais je sais que ça lui fera plaisir d'avoir tout ça et un cadeau en plus. ALORS AIDE-MOI! répondit-il d'un air désespéré.

Encore plus désintéressé, le plus jeune soupira et flancha. Il fit un signe à son meilleur ami de le suivre et dit :

\- Aller viens, j'espère que t'as pas de limite en se qui concerne l'argent.

\- Non! Du tout.

\- Alors je sais ce qui lui ferait très plaisir.

Kiba sourit et suivit Naruto à travers le grand couloir du centre d'achat et au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la sortit, le blond commençait lentement à compter dans sa tête. _10…9…8…_

\- Tu m'amène où la?

_7… 6… 5…_

_\- _Oh mais oui! La bijouterie en face du magasin de produit débile! Compris Kiba en regardant à leur droite.

_4…3…2…1…_

Alors qu'il tournait pour aller acheter le cadeau parfait à Sakura, le regard de Naruto ne put s'empêcher de tourner vers la gauche alors qu'il tournait de l'autre côté. «_Alors, il travaille donc tout les weekend?»_ se dit-il en souriant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais reluquer ce garçon lui apportait un certain bonheur, mais il se sentait quand-même mal. Comme s'il culpabilisait à cause de son ex. Mais il se sentait encore plus ridicule d'encore penser à lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait bien le droit de laisser par à son voyeurisme de temps en temps et en tant que célibataire. De toute façon, il se foutait de tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent. Kiba avait raison. Il devait décrocher et vivre un peu sans être toujours obliger de pensé à son ex petit ami. Peut-être était-il romantique, mais en repensant à ce que ça vie amoureuse avait été jusqu'à maintenant, il commençait à en avoir assez. À 23 ans, il n'avait eu que deux petit ami qu'il avait tout deux aimé de tout son cœur et ceux-ci l'avait tout deux laissé tomber lâchement en lui mentant. Il voulait un garçon honnête et qui se donnait le droit d'aimer autant qu'il pouvait le faire. Mais ses hommes étaient rares. _Trop_ _rare. _

OoOoO

En entrant chez lui, il ne put s'empêcher de faire claquer la porte d'un air furieux. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

\- Naruto? C'est toi? demanda Kakashi qui arrivait rapidement de la cuisine.

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre? Répondit sèchement le blond en lançant son sac par terre et en s'écrasant dans le sofa du salon.

\- C'est bon! Pas une raison d'me parler comme ça, répondit l'argenté vexé en levant les bras en l'air.

Il soupira et s'appuya la tête contre le haut du meuble en fermant les yeux. Il devait se calmer. Tout ça n'était pas la faute à son ami quand-même.

\- Désolé. J'ai vraiment passé une horrible journée, se reprit-il après avoir frotté ses yeux fatigués.

Il avait eu du mal à dormir la nuit dernière et c'était en partit de la faute à son meilleur ami qui lui avait dit de cesser de pensé à son ex. Seulement, il avait toujours aimé pensé à son petit ami en s'endormant. Il en avait prit l'habitude depuis un an.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Comme s'il voulait y repensé. Tout à coup, sa colère revint et il décida de prendre un coussin du divan comme un _buddy pillow _en pensant que ça allait le calmer.

\- C'est… c'est…

\- C'est _lui? _

Naruto soupira. Lui qui était toujours si joyeux, il ne pouvait empêcher les gens de savoir pourquoi il était aussi déprimé.

\- Je me sens tellement con de m'en faire encore avec ça, dit-il en frottant ses mains sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

En prenant une grande respiration, le plus jeune tourna la tête vers son ami qui s'était assit à côté de lui sur le divan et il se décida à tout raconter.

\- À l'école aujourd'hui, je l'ai vu avec… avec…

\- Avec un autre?

\- Ouais, répondit le blond en serrant plus fortement son oreiller contre lui, celui pour qui il m'a laissé tomber.

Il sentit Kakashi légèrement se rapprocher de lui tandis qu'il avait fermé les yeux, puis, alors qu'il s'attendait à entendre quelque chose du genre «Tu dois oublier» «Il n'était pas fait pour toi» Ou «C'est un salopard», son ami lui dit plutôt :

\- C'est tout à fait normal!

\- Quoi?! S'étonna-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

\- Mais oui! Tu étais avec lui depuis un an. En plus, tu l'aimais vraiment, sinon, ça ne te ferais pas autant de peine. Le vrai amour, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux et peu de gens son vraiment capable d'aimer comme tu le fais. Tu devrais t'en réjouir!

Naruto fronça des sourcils très confus. Jamais il n'avait entendu l'argenté parler ainsi. Il devait _vraiment _être accroché à son _ami _Iruka pour parler comme ça d'amour. Peut-être y avait-il enfin quelqu'un pour le comprendre. Kiba n'avait jamais eu une relation plus longue que trois mois et Sakura plus d'une semaine. Enfin, pas avant de s'être rencontré tout les deux.

\- C'est moi ou Iruka te change peu à peu? Tenta-t-il d'un ton sournois.

Kakashi rougit fortement et ouvrit grand les yeux d'un air incertain.

\- Je… euh… non… enfin…

\- Franchement! Ça commence à vraiment pas être drôle votre truc, répondit désespérément le plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel, vous vous aimez alors pourquoi est-ce que vous continuer à jouer les sainte-ni-touche avec moi?! J'ai pas dix ans!

L'argenté soupira en reprenant un air normal et honteux de ne pas se confier au plus jeune, mais il y avait une raison pour ça. Il voulait éviter de lui faire du mal, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas très bien ces temps si. Sauf que cette fois, il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

\- Bon… d'accord. Je l'avoue… Iruka et moi on sort ensemble.

\- ENFIN!

\- MAIS… ça ne fais vraiment pas longtemps. C'est pour ça qu'on avait décidé d'attendre avant de le dire. On attendait pour toi…

\- Comment ça pour moi?! répondit Naruto confus en fronçant des sourcils.

\- On c'est mit ensemble même pas deux jours avant que toi et… tu vois?

Naruto réalisa enfin le problème. Ils avaient eu peur qu'il soit jaloux d'eux? Mais c'était complètement stupide! De plus, il savait bien que Kakashi et Iruka se voyait depuis bien plus longtemps que deux semaine. Mais, il appréciait l'attention, même si ça l'avait beaucoup plus agacé qu'autre chose depuis le début de son célibat. Il se retint pour se mettre à engueuler l'argenté, puis à la place, il sourit légèrement et répondit :

\- Juste ça? T'es certain que votre relation ne dure pas depuis plus longtemps?

Kakashi ricana en baissant la tête.

\- Bon d'accord. Elle dur depuis beaucoup plus longtemps, mais je te jure, on s'est vraiment mit ensemble que depuis deux semaines, répondit-il timidement peu habituer de parler de ses sentiments.

\- Mais vous en avez mit du temps! Ça doit faire deux ans que je vous pogne à vous embrasser sur le sofa.

\- Peut-être, mais tu me connais, moi et l'amour…

\- Ouin… Je commence à désespéré moi aussi.

\- Tu ne dois pas! Répondit soudainement l'argenté en s'approchant de lui. Tu vois, moi j'avais jamais cru à ça : pour la vie. Et tu sais, aujourd'hui, quand je regarde…. Ben… je me sens…

L'argenté rougit sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. Il était bien trop intimidé et Naruto comprit pourquoi. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Aussi attaché à quelqu'un. Le plus vieux poursuivit :

\- Écoute… un jour, toi aussi je suis certain, tu trouveras le tiens et… peut-être que ce n'était pas _lui, _mais ce sera un autre. Peut-être même que c'était l'idée de l'aimer que tu aimais tant que ça. Tu ne le sais pas. Comme moi avec mes ex. Il n'y a jamais rien eu d'aussi merveilleux qu'avec Iruka et ça, même si on est plus aussi jeune que toi.

Naruto resta surpris par les propos de l'adulte. _Lui _ne pas être amoureux de son ex? Était-il tombé sur la tête? Sinon, il n'aurait pas aussi mal s'il ne l'aurait pas aimé.

\- Ouin, enfin bref. J'ai une idée! Dit Kakashi pour changer de sujet, on se commande une pizza!

Le blond sourit. Il voulait tout aussi changer de sujet parce qu'il était maintenant lui-même embarrasser et il ne voulait pas continuer de se questionné. Il aurait aisément le temps de le faire quand il retrouverait la solitude.

\- Ouais, avec plaisir.

Puis ils se levèrent et gagnèrent la salle à manger en oubliant le sujet.

OoOoO

\- Ben non, t'inquiète pas. Je vais survivre une journée tout seul.

\- Mais… ça va être toute la fin de semaine. Tu sais, on se sent très mal de…

\- Arrêtez un peu! C'est pas la première fois que je vais être en solitude avec moi-même. Depuis que vous êtes ensemble que je n'existe presque plus! Répondit Naruto d'un air fatigué et frustré.

\- Bon, dit l'air triste de Sakura, c'est juste que… on ne voulait pas te laisser tout seul dans ton état.

\- Quel état? Je vais _trèèès _bien, rassure-toi, mentit le blond avant de dire d'un air énerver : Je te laisse j'ai une autre ligne.

Puis il raccrocha et déposa son cellulaire sur son lit et se prit la tête en main. Il n'eut pas le temps de se sentir mal de sa menterie que son téléphone se remettait à sonner. Désespérément, il le reprit et regarda son afficheur.

\- Argh! Grogna-t-il de mécontentement avant de répondre bêtement : Oui?! Tu veux quoi Kiba?

Il passa d'autres longues minutes à dire à son meilleur ami que ce n'était pas grave que lui et Sakura le laissait seul pour qu'ils passent une fin de semaine en amoureux en l'honneur de la Saint-Valentin. Il en avait assez. Depuis une semaine, il tentait de faire semblant que sa séparation était passé et qu'il n'y pensait plus, mais tout le monde continuait de le prendre en pitié ne le laissant jamais seul une minute. Le pire était qu'il faisait _vraiment _des efforts pour oublier. La preuve, il ne dormait plus depuis des jours, n'était pas habituer à penser à rien avant de s'endormir. Maintenant, il était de mauvaise humeur et mettait tout ça sur le dos de la fatigue quand en fin de compte, il était fâché contre la vie elle-même.

Quand il eu enfin raccroché avec le brun, il s'écroula dans son lit à moitié habiller, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se mettre en pyjama alors que Sakura l'avait appelé après le diner. Il ne portait alors que son jean et ses bas. Son t-shirt avait retrouvé le plancher dès qu'il avait passé le pas de sa chambre.

Avec ses orteils, il tenta d'enlever les vêtements qui couvrait ses pieds, mais sans succès. Il abandonna l'idée et ferma les yeux de fatigue. Peut-être arriverait-il à dormir ce soir, sachant qu'il allait avoir la paix tout le weekend. Et il serait _vraiment _seul, puisque Kakashi lui avait dit qu'il partirait certainement avec Iruka.

Soudainement, il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de cette solitude. Il allait certainement aller louer un film d'amour et acheter de la crème glacé pour pleurer en mangeant à même le pot, pensant à la soirée qu'il aurait eu avec son _petit ami. _Il soupira. Étant gay, il ne remplissait pas beaucoup de stéréotype, mais celui-ci en était un : Agir comme une femme quand il s'agissait d'amour.

Il ferma les yeux et s'empêcha de tout lancer. Il en voulait à tout ses amis qui étaient en couples et qui allait passer du bon temps ensemble pendant qu'il allait pleurer sur son sort tout seul chez lui. En plus, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de lui dire toute la semaine pendant qu'il racontait que sa séparation ne l'affectait plus, que «Oh! Te ne devais pas tant l'aimé que ça.» «Vous n'étiez pas fait l'un pour l'autre.» «Un jour tu trouveras le grand amour!» Alors là, il se sentait complètement perdu. Avait-il non seulement déjà été amoureux où tout ça n'avait été que dans sa tête? Pourtant, quand il avait vu son ex avec un autre, il avait sentit un léger pincement au cœur, comme de la jalousie. Il avait été jaloux et tout le monde sait que la jalousie apporte souvent à l'amour. Mais peut-être n'était-il que jaloux puisque _lui _n'avait plus personne? Est-ce que sa solitude pouvait affecter autant le mal qu'il avait depuis qu'il était séparé de son ex?

Immédiatement, Naruto prit son cellulaire et tapa _Amour : définition._ Sur internet, il trouva ceci :

_L'amour désigne un sentiment d'affection et d'attachement envers un être, un animal ou une chose qui pousse ceux qui le ressentent à rechercher une proximité physique, spirituelle ou même imaginaire avec l'objet de cet amour et à adopter un comportement particulier._

Peu certain que c'est ce qu'il recherchait vraiment il retapa sur _Google_ _Le vrai amour : définition, _mais il ne trouva rien de ce qu'il cherchait. Il décida alors de fermer son cellulaire puisqu'il allait s'endormir et qu'il savait que personne ne l'appellerait le lendemain matin parce qu'il n'avait plus de petit ami. Malheureusement, sa tête se mit à lui envoyer des questions l'une par-dessus l'autre et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir pour y répondre. Que pensait-il, lui, de l'amour?

Avec son ex petit ami, ils se tenaient la main en personne, s'embrassait, faisait l'amour et faisait des sorties entre amoureux. Jamais plus. Sa perception n'avait jamais été basée par des films d'amour puisqu'il avait toujours trouvé impossible que de telles choses arrivent. Ou peut-être n'était-ce parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vécu finalement. Enfin, _pas encore. _

Que faire? Où aller? À qui parler?

C'est ce que Naruto se demandait en parcourant la grande allée du centre d'achat où il avait décidé de venir se changer les idées. Seulement, tout autour de lui, se trouvait des amoureux qui étaient venu profiter des soldes de la Saint-Valentin ou de son délicieux restaurant qui fermait toujours un peu plus tard. Enfin, la journée était loin d'être terminer. Même qu'elle commençait tout juste. Le blond leva le bras et regarda sa montre en espérant avoir tors, mais quand il vit qu'il n'était que midi, il soupira et s'arrêta pour regarder où il allait. Une fontaine d'eau, où les gamins avaient l'habitude d'y lancer des pièces, se trouvait devant lui. Il décida d'aller s'y asseoir.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda dans le fond de l'eau, les pièces qui s'y trouvaient. Tout à coup, il se mit à rire et sortit son portefeuille. Il en sortit un dollar et le lança dans l'eau pour la regarder couler rejoindre les autres. Par la suite, il ferma les yeux et fit un vœu. Après quelques secondes, il se leva et ricana d'un air stupide comme s'il croyait qu'il venait de faire ça pour rien.

Ensuite, il continua de marcher et d'aller dans différent magasin. Il n'avait rien à acheter et ne voulait pas trop dépenser, alors il ne faisait que flâner un peu. Sa mauvaise humeur qu'il avait tenté de laisser au fond de lui fini par monter et déborder, tellement, il s'était mit à marcher la tête baissée, les dents serrés, les mains dans les poches et les sourcils froncé, vers la sortie en donnant quelques coups de pied aléatoirement dans le vide en avançant.

Ses amis l'avait abandonné. Son ex l'avait abandonné. Kakashi l'avait abandonné.

Il grogna pour lui-même en commençant à râler à voix base et bizarrement, oublia _presque _son rituelle de sortit.

\- Maudite Saint-Valentin…

_3…2…1…_

_\- _Maudit amouRAAAHHH!

Il n'avait pas vu vers où il se dirigeait et n'avait pas plus vu la pancarte qui indiquait «ATTENTION : GLISSANT» et avait justement glissé sur le sol propre juste devant les baies vitré de la sortit du centre commerciale. En tombant sur les fesses, il sentit sa cheville se tordre légèrement.

\- Bordel de merde, gémit-il en se recroquevillant, je déteste la Saint-Valentin.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda un homme qui avait accouru à ses côtés.

\- Argh… ça à l'air d'aller? Répondit-il bêtement.

\- Hey, ça va hein! J'étais pas obliger de venir non plus, répondit l'autre homme plus bêtement que lui encore.

C'est alors que Naruto daigna lever les yeux pour voir son interlocuteur, puis il fut face à deux prunelles sombres cachées derrière une paire de lunette de vu. Son corps se mit à frissonner quand il regarda le visage de l'homme.

\- Je… Eh... bafouilla-t-il en le reconnaissant.

\- Vous avez perdu votre langue aussi en tombant? Répondit celui-ci en mettant ses poings contre ses hanches d'un air emmerdé.

C'était le garçon du magasin, celui que Sakura et lui-même ne cessait de mater à chaque fois qu'ils venaient pendant le weekend. En regardant autour de lui, il vit la bijouterie et le dit commerce où travaillait le brun qui venait de l'aborder et à qui il n'avait pas encore adressé un vrai mot face à face. Il devait avoir l'air complètement idiot assit ainsi par terre au milieu de l'allée du magasin.

\- Bon bah moi j'ai pas juste ça à faire, dit le plus grand en tournant les talons d'un air monotone.

\- Jesuisdésolé! S'empressa de dire le blond, ce qui fit en sorte que l'autre se retourna.

\- Vous avez décidé de me parler là? Il était temps, dit-il en se rapprochant, un sourire en coin.

Naruto le trouva tellement arrogant qu'il resta lui-même embêté. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé aussi désagréablement et il avait pensé qu'un garçon aussi sexy ne pouvait pas être aussi chiant que ça. Il lui donna une nouvelle chance.

\- Vous pouvez m'aider à me lever? Demanda-t-il non agréablement, mais pas impoli.

\- C'était mon but au départ, répondit le brun habillé de sa tenue de pharmacien.

Le blond ne répondit rien et se laissa aider. Quand il fut enfin debout, il lâcha une plainte de douleur en sentant sa cheville lui faire atrocement mal.

\- Bordel, je me suis foulé la cheville!

\- C'est ça qui arrive quand on ne regarde pas où on marche! Répliqua sèchement l'autre jeune homme d'un ton hilare.

Naruto prit mal le fait qu'il venait de se moquer de lui et tout à coup, il se foutait des magnifiques yeux qu'il avait et dont-il avait secrètement toujours voulu savoir la couleur, il ne s'empêcha pas de répliqué à son tour :

\- C'est quoi l'idée de passé la serpillère en plein milieu de la journée?!

\- Ça c'est pas mon problème. C'est le votre.

Outré, le blond se défit des bras qui l'avaient aidée à se redresser et battant mentalement contre le mal qu'il avait à marcher tout seul, il envoya un regard furax au plus grand avant de lui dire brutalement :

\- C'est bon, merci de _votre aide, _mais maintenant je vais m'arrangé tout seul, dit-il en tournant les tallons.

Il ne vit presque pas le regard désobligeant que le brun lui avait fait avant de prendre un air emmerdé pour dire :

\- Parfait! Mais ne vous casser pas l'autre jambe en passant, dit-il en lui faisant dos à son tour.

Le jeune homme partit, laissant Naruto choqué par la situation et souffrant avec sa jambe. Il décida d'aller s'asseoir sur le band au milieu de l'allée pour de un, reposer sa cheville, et de deux, envoyer un message à son ami Kakashi qui aurait peut-être le temps de venir le chercher.

**À Kakashi : Y'a urgence. Tu peux venir me prendre à la sortit du centre Konoha? **

En relevant la tête de son appareille, Naruto regarda un instant la boutique devant lui et il fixa le magnifique garçon qui avait été si désagréable avec lui. Il était la preuve même que l'homme parfait n'existait pas.

Tout à coup, son téléphone se mit à vibré et il fixa son écran qui affichait la réponse de son ami.

**À Naruto : Ouais c'est bon, je devrais pouvoir venir te chercher dans dix minutes. **

**À Kakashi : Merci, t'es chic. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. **

**À Naruto : C'est pas grave. Bon, à bientôt.**

**À Kakashi : À bientôt et merci encore. **

Le blond soupira d'aise. Au moins, d'ici une vingtaine de minute, il serait de retour chez lui pour sa séance de film d'amour. Peut-être demandera-t-il à l'argenté d'arrêter aller lui acheter sa crème glacer qu'il aurait lui-même prise s'il ne s'était pas bêtement tordu la cheville.

Il regarda de nouveau le garçon du magasin qui trainait à sa caisse, puis voyant qu'il ne lui donnait aucune attention, il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ouais. Il avait _vraiment _hâte de rentrer!

OoOoO

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

«Je vais le tuer. Je vais littéralement _tuer _ce mec!»

Le poing appuyer contre la joue et le coude contre son genou, Naruto fixait la porte d'un air mi-frustré, mi-emmerdé. Il attendait Kakashi depuis une heure et même plus. Il aurait dût s'en douter, son ami n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de ponctuelle. Loin de là. Même qu'il avait tendance à oublier le trois-quarts des choses qu'il lui demandait de faire ou de rapporter. Il soupira. Tout ça n'était qu'une perte de temps. Même si dans un sens, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Il continua de regarder la sortit d'un air monotone et ennuyer. Il se foutait que tout ceux qui travailler dans le centre d'achat et qui le surveillait en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre et faire sur ce banc, la jambe allonger sur celui-ci. Il ne regardait pas non plus la sécurité qui le fixait d'un air mauvais, comme s'il avait l'intention de faire un mauvais coup. Après d'autres longue minutes à se faire fixé, il s'écria d'un air désespéré et à voix haute :

\- JE ME SUIS CASSÉ LA CHEVILLE! RIEN D'AUTRE! ALORS FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX!

Aussitôt, tous retournèrent à leur activité. Après avoir soupiré de contentement et après avoir lever les yeux au ciel de désespérance, il tourna la tête et regarda dans la pharmacie de produit Naturel. Il y vit le magnifique garçon aux yeux et aux cheveux foncés le regarder en souriant. Immédiatement, il détourna la tête en pensant qu'il se foutait de sa gueule, mais se mit à rougir fortement en daignant lui jeter un léger coup d'œil. Il n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi sexy. Soudainement, réalisant qu'il reluquait le garçon, il secoua sa tête et reprit un air orgueilleux en croisant ses bras contre son torse. L'autre avait beau être super sexy et avec un regard envoutant, sa première impression envers lui était loin d'être parfaite, il le trouvait très impertinent et effronté.

Ledit garçon était maintenant pencher contre le comptoir où se trouvait sa caisse et il regardait le blond bouder d'un air amusé. Celui-ci le savait puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil et il commençait à vraiment l'énerver. Quoi qu'il ne devait pas ce le cacher, il restait curieux de savoir pourquoi le garçon du le sexy du centre commercial le regardait ainsi.

\- Vous allez rester là encore combien de temps?

Naruto fronça des sourcils en tournant la tête complètement vers le _drogue store. _Venait-il de lui adresser de nouveau la parole?

\- Quoi?!

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite encore là?

\- C'est évident non. J'attends mon lift, répondit le blond bêtement.

\- Mais ça fait quand-même une heure que vous…

\- Et puis?

\- ALLER C'EST BON! Arrangez-vous donc tout seul d'abord, abandonna le brun en retournant à ses affaires.

Naruto acquiesça d'un simple coup de tête puis retourna son regard vers les baies vitrés où devait apparaître Kakashi, puis peu à peu, il commença à désespérer. Jamais il ne retournerait chez lui et il ne pouvait certainement pas conduire puisque c'était avec la jambe qu'il s'était foulé qu'il conduisait. Il soupira. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça? En plus, il était tellement de mauvaise humeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'entendre avec le magnifique jeune homme dont il n'avait pas eu la chance de savoir le nom. Mais de toute façon, pourquoi voudrait-il _tant _le savoir?

D'autres longues minutes passèrent et le centre d'achat fut de plus en plus vide. Il était près de deux heures trente et il comprit que tous allait se préparé pour la fête des amoureux. Tous sauf lui… oh et le beau brun qu'il ignorait et qui l'ignorait dans le magasin en face de lui. Il soupira encore et cacha son visage entre ses mains en se mettant à se lamenté intérieurement : _Ma vie est nul. Personne ne m'aime. Je hais la Saint-Valentin…_

\- Allez, venez.

Surpris, Il releva vivement la tête et leva ses yeux outré de s'être fait de nouveau interpeler._ Encore lui? _

\- Quoi?! Pourquoi je te suivrais?

\- Hey, vous vous êtes vue? Ça fait deux heures que vous êtes là et que vous attendez le messie. En attendant, votre cheville ne se guérie pas et vous avez l'air idiot, alors faite donc un peu comme moi et passé par dessus votre orgueil pour que je puisse vous aidez, répondit le brun d'un air désespéré et direct.

Naruto fut tellement surpris, qu'il avait regardé le plus grand avec des gros yeux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui criait dessus et qu'il n'en faisait rien, mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un en colère, terriblement sexy. Tellement qu'il avait faillit en rougir. _Mais que se passe-t-il avec moi? _grommela-t-il dans sa tête.

\- Je… euh… Ok, Bafouilla-t-il après quelques secondes, d'un air perdu.

Il se leva et alors que le plus grand allait lui tenir un bras pour l'aider et tourna la tête et fronça des sourcils. Son humeur était loin d'être stable.

\- Je peux marcher tout seul!

L'autre garçon leva les bras au ciel et mit ses mains dans ses poches en se mettant à marcher. Le blond se redressa complètement et leva la tête d'un air indépendant, alors qu'intérieurement, il souffrait à cause de sa cheville qui lui faisait mal à mourir.

D'un air déterminé, il avança de quelques pas en tentant de ne pas boité, tandis que le brun le regardait d'un air peu convaincu. À peine eut-il fait la moitié du chemin que sa cheville se tordit de nouveau et sa jambe le lâcha. Il ferma les yeux en criant un «AAAH!» mais avant qu'il ne touche le sol, quelque chose le rattrapa. Ou plutôt quelqu'un!

\- Est-ce que ça va?

Naruto leva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent les prunelles d'ébène de l'autre garçon. Aussitôt, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et un long frisson lui monta de la colonne jusqu'à la nuque. Le visage du brun avait un air inquiet tandis que l'autre était resté ébahi par le contact de ses bras et de son regard. Jamais il n'avait vu de telle yeux, si envoutant, si magnifique, si…

\- Je… oui oui, ça va.

Contre toute attente, le plus grand sourit et ricana légèrement.

\- Allez, laissez-moi vous aider, dit-il en redressant Naruto.

Celui-ci, toujours d'un air perdu, se laissa aller et suivit jusqu'à la boutique d'en face. Une fois sur place, le plus grand lui apporta une chaise où il pu s'asseoir et étendre sa jambe. Ensuite, l'autre garçon repartit non loin à l'arrière du magasin, puis revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une trousse et un sac de glace, qu'il posa à côté de lui, par terre, devant Naruto.

\- Vous avez encore mal? Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre, mais compatissant.

\- Oui. J'ai l'impression que ça gonfle.

\- Alors mettez de la glace pour faire désenfler votre cheville et je la vérifierai dans une quinzaine de minute, lui dit-il en laissant sortir un doux sourire.

Puis, il laissa le blond et retourna au travail. Après avoir fait ce que le brun lui avait dit de faire, il s'autorisa à le regarder vider des boites et remplir des étagères. Il remarqua aussi un truc, il n'avait eu aucun client depuis qu'il avait glissé devant la boutique. Trouvant le silence gênant, il décida de parler. Peut-être que cette fois si, le plus grand déciderait d'être plus aimable comme il l'avait promis.

\- Je… je suis désolé de vous importuner pendant votre travail.

Le jeune homme se retourna et, après avoir fait passer sa surprise que Naruto lui parle, il sourit et continua de faire ce qu'il faisait, en conversant avec lui.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Personne n'est venu de la journée et je n'avais rien à faire. Je ne fais que déballer des boites et en remballer du vieux stock, dit-il avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

Par la suite, il se secoua la tête comme s'il trouvait bizarre de parler avec quelqu'un aussi aisément. C'était loin d'être dans ses habitudes.

\- Ça doit être barbant de bosser ici. Il n'y a jamais personne, remarqua l'infirme.

\- Il… il y a des jours ou oui c'est chiant, mais ça me fait un bon CV pour plus tard, répondit le brun en gardant son regard sur ce qu'il faisait.

Le blond acquiesça d'un hochement de tête sans poser plus de question, il ne savait pas quoi dire et ne voulait pas insister pour continuer la conversation. De toute façon l'autre garçon s'éclipsa un moment à l'arrière et ne revint que dix minutes plus tard.

\- Alors, on va vérifier ce que vous avez vraiment, dit celui-ci en s'approchant de lui.

Naruto le fixa se pencher à ses pieds pour défaire les laçait de son soulier pour ensuite lui enlever.

\- Êtes-vous médecin? Vous avez l'air de savoir comment vous y prendre.

Le plus grand ricana puis répondit simplement et presque bêtement :

\- Je suis trop jeune pour être docteur.

\- Vous avez quel âge? Demanda Naruto indiscrètement.

L'autre garçon leva légèrement la tête et le fixa suspicieusement, craignant presque de répondre, mais à quoi bon s'en faire?

\- 23 ans.

Un petit rauquement de surprise ne put s'empêcher de sortir de la bouche de l'infirme qui avait maintenant perdu son bas.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien! C'est que… J'ai le même âge.

\- Et alors?

Naruto resta surpris à ce nouveau changement de façon de réagir. Décidément, il ne pouvait exister de conversation fluide avec ce gars.

\- Vous me direz quand ça vous fera mal, dit celui-ci en revenant à leur mouton.

\- D'accord.

Lentement, les mains agiles du plus grand se mirent à tripoter son pied, le laissant ainsi gémir quelques «Aie!» de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce que son _docteur _ne donne son pronostique.

\- Y'a rien de mal, continuez de mettre de la glace et vous pourrez remarcher dessus d'ici quelques heures. C'est bien, parce qu'à la vitesse de votre chauffeur, vous aurez le temps d'être ici jusqu'à la fermeture avant qu'il n'arrive, dit celui-ci d'un ton impertinent qui ne plu pas au blond.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas de vos affaires. Il est préoccupé avec… avec…

Le brun le fixa d'un sourcil froncé en attendant sa réponse. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas dire «Son petit ami» comme s'il avait peur qu'il sache qu'il soit lui-même gay. Après tout, il ne savait même pas si son chauffeur était un gars ou une fille et il se foutait bien de ce que le plus grand pouvait bien penser de lui.

\- …Avec… ah et puis ça non plus c'est pas vos affaires, dit-il d'un air encore plus énerver en croisant les bras.

\- OK! C'est bon! Si je dois être le seul à faire des efforts pour faire la conversation!

\- Je peux repartir aussi si vous voulez?

\- Comme si vous en étiez capable! Non, rester donc assis, on a qu'à pas se parler, dit le plus grand en levant les bras au ciel désespérément.

Puis la conversation se termina ainsi et ils firent donc vœu de silence pendant un très long moment. Il passa près d'une heure sans qu'il ne se reparle. Jusqu'à ce que le brun ne revienne pour voir sa cheville. Encore là, il ne fit que lui donner de la glace avant de revenir une demi-heure plus tard pour lui mettre de la pommade et l'enrouler d'un bandage. Naruto c'était senti alors gêné puisqu'il se rendait compte que ce que l'autre garçon avait dit était vrai. Lui-même n'avait fait aucun effort pour qu'ils s'entendent et ça ne faisait que faire passer le temps encore plus long.

Cinq heures arriva heureusement et c'était aussi le temps pour les petites boutiques de fermer leurs portes. Kakashi n'était donc jamais venu et Naruto savait bien qu'il était trop tard puisqu'il devait déjà être en train de passé sa petite soirée en amoureux avec Iruka.

\- Vous n'irez pas très loin avec le bandage que je vous ai fait. J'espère que votre chauffeur va finir par arriver, dit le brun d'un ton arrogant et en souriant.

\- Je vais au moins pouvoir me rendre au resto ne vous inquiété pas, répondit sèchement Naruto en le dévisageant. Encore une fois, la chance de faire bonne impression venait d'être gâché.

Il ne lui laissa pas la chance de lui répondre et tourna les talons pour longer le couloir du centre d'achat qui fermait ses portes. Avec chance, il aurait le temps d'arrivé au casse-croute avant que ses portes ne soit fermer de l'intérieur. Heureusement pour lui et sa cheville foulée, le restau restait ouvert tous les soirs de la semaine jusqu'à neuf heures puisqu'il y avait une entrée de l'extérieur. Au moins, il pourrait attendre et réfléchir à comment il pourrait rentrer chez lui ou contacter Kakashi. Enfin, si celui-ci finissait par venir où par répondre à ses messages.

Alors qu'il passait à côté des escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Curieux, il se retourna, puis fronça des sourcils en voyant que c'était le garçon du magasin. Tout en marchant et alors que celui-ci arrivait plus près de lui, il sourit sournoisement puis émit un léger ricanement avant de lui lancer :

\- On me suit maintenant?

\- Je travaille depuis huit heures ce matin. Alors je crois que j'ai le droit d'aller manger moi aussi! Répondit le plus vieux d'un air indigné et froid.

Naruto se tût et continua de _marcher _comme il le pouvait. Le brun passa ainsi à côté de lui et ralentit légèrement le pas pour le regarder boiter. Après quelques mètres, il leva les yeux au ciel et tandis son bras au plus jeune.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide, dit-il d'un ton forcer, mais doux.

\- Non, merci, ça va aller, répondit simplement l'infirme en tentant d'être polis.

L'autre soupira en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Okay, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel de nouveau.

Malgré tout, ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au milieu du centre commerciale, là où se trouvait le restaurant. Les portes allaient se clore quand ils arrivèrent.

\- Ah! Vous arrivez juste à temps pour… Oh! Salut Sasuke, dit une jeune fille blonde en faisant des beaux yeux au brun.

Naruto fronça des sourcils et le regarda. Donc, ce jeune homme s'appelait Sasuke? Il se trouvait stupide de ne pas lui avoir demandé plus tôt, lui qui avait tant fait, malgré ses airs arrogant.

\- Bonsoir Ino, dit le plus vieux d'un ton las, tu nous laisse entrer? Il a une jambe estropié et je ne crois pas qu'il va tenir si tu lui demande de faire le tour par dehors.

\- Bien sûr, tout pour te faire plaisir, mon chou, répondit la jeune femme en tirant sur les grilles pour les ouvrir.

\- Merci!

Ledit Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto et tira lentement sur son bras pour l'aider à entrer, puis quand ils furent devant la jeune femme qui tenait les menus, ils virent la tonne de gens qui était présent pour le diner. Ils virent la serveuse chercher une place des yeux, puis quand elle en trouva une, son sourire disparu.

\- Oh… Je… j'ai une seule table de libre et… elle n'est pas dans mon secteur. Bon… ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle déçu, suivez-moi.

Naruto fronça des sourcils alors que le brun le trainait avec lui contre son gré. Il n'avait quand-même pas l'intention de manger avec lui?

\- Hey! Mais je ne veux pas…

\- Écoutez moi, l'arrêta Sasuke en chuchotant, je meurs de faim et si vous ne reposez pas cette cheville, vous ne serez pas capable de marcher pendant _des jours. _Alors, s'il vous plait…

Le blond se figea de nouveau, surpris, mais finis par acquiescer et il laissa le brun le mener à _leur _table. Quand ils furent arrivés, la serveuse soupira et leur dit avant de laisser la place à _leur _serveuse :

\- Passer une belle soirée, surtout toi Sasuke.

Il vit le plus vieux lever les yeux au ciel en se cachant la moitié du visage puis il lui sourit rapidement avant de se cacher derrière son menu. La jeune femme partie et laissa la place à une autre qui avait de longs cheveux noir et un petit sourire timide.

\- Bonsoir messieurs, dit-elle d'une voix douce et basse, je peux vous apportez quelque chose à boire?

\- Juste un Coke s'il-vous-plait, répondit le brun toujours derrière son menu.

Naruto le regarda du coin de l'œil et tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune femme pour lui répondre :

\- Même chose, s'il vous plait, lui dit-il d'un sourire charmant qui fit rougir la brune.

\- D'a…d'accord, dit celle-ci avant de repartir.

Naruto la regarda marcher un instant, puis tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui souriait drôlement.

\- Quoi? Demanda-t-il confus.

\- Elle a eu un pincement sur toi, répondit-il en déposant son menu en émanant un léger ricanement.

\- Ah bon? T'es sûr?

\- Ouais! C'était assez évident.

\- Tant que ça?

Le brun hocha la tête, puis se pencha contre la table pour lui dire :

\- Elle ne m'a jamais fait ça à moi. Tandis que les autres… Enfin… tu vois.

Naruto hocha la tête en acquiesçant à son tour puis il haussa les épaules. De toute façon, elle n'était pas de s_on genre. _

\- Dommage pour elle.

Le blond fronça des sourcils en entendant le plus vieux dire cela. Que voulait-il insinuer?

\- Comment ça dommage pour elle?

\- Pour rien.

Il fronça des sourcils, mais ne demanda pas plus, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de s'embêter à réfléchir puisqu'il n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'il allait manger. Il prit le menu et le feuilleta. Il n'avait aucune idée quoi commander. Il avait tellement faim qu'il mangerait n'importe quoi.

\- Je te conseil le macaroni chinois. Il est vraiment à tomber par terre, lui proposa l'autre garçon.

\- Je sais! C'est ce que je me disais moi aussi, conclu Naruto en déposant son menu.

Il regarda par la suite le plus vieux qui souriait en le regardant suspicieusement avant de rire. Qu'avait-il fait encore?

\- On a commencé du mauvais pied. J'ai tendance à être un peu… froid avec les inconnus…

Naruto fronça de nouveau les sourcils, mais en souriant. Il voyait que l'autre garçon tentait de faire de son mieux pour faire la conversation, puisqu'ils seraient ensemble au moins le temps d'un repas. Ça le dégagea un peu de sa frustration de sa journée pourrie et il se dit que tant qu'a être seul, aussi bien tenté de fraternisé avec lui. De toute façon, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'était plus du tout de mauvaise humeur. Son malaise avait comme… disparu. Soudainement.

\- Et tu travaille au service à la clientèle? S'étonna le blond, ce qui fit rire l'autre garçon.

\- Ouais… enfin, j'essai de me forcer avec les clients qui le mérite.

\- Qui le mérite? T'aurais dû dire arrogant au lieu de froid! Cracha Naruto pour blaguer.

\- On s'entend que quand les groupies du centre d'achat passent devant mon magasin et éclatent en sanglot en me voyant, c'est un peu chiant. Surtout quand les gens que tu ne connais pas viens juste pour te mater dans le magasin et qu'ils ne font que prendre tout mon petit change pour faire leur foutu photos à la con dans la machine.

Naruto rougit. Il espérait vraiment que quand il disait _groupie du centre d'achat,_ il ne parlait pas de lui et de Sakura qui le matait en passant devant sa boutique.

\- Ouais… ça doit être chiant, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Le brun ricana, mais le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui le faisait rire de nouveau, puisque la gentille jeune femme revenait avec leurs boissons.

\- Vous êtes prêt à commander? Demanda-t-elle en tentant de ne pas fixer le blond.

Celui-ci comprit alors ce que l'autre garçon avait voulu dire plus tôt, puis il le regarda lui faire un sourire avant de commander.

\- Un macaroni chinois s'il vous plait, dit-il en lui tendant le menu.

\- Pour moi aussi.

\- Parfait, je… je… je reviens dès que c'est prêt, bafouilla la brune avant de partir d'un air troublé.

Sasuke se permis un autre ricanement après sa gorgée de Coke. Naruto le suivit et se mit à sourire.

\- Tu l'as vraiment atteinte.

\- Ça à l'air oui, répondit le blond en riant.

Après quelques secondes, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux. Le plus vieux sourit d'une façon que le blond trouva inhabituelle, puis il dit :

\- Je m'appel Sasuke.

\- Moi c'est Naruto, répondit-il alors qu'un drôle de frisson lui parcourait la nuque. Ce garçon était quelqu'un de très _spéciale. _

\- Je crois que c'est pas la peine de dire qu'on peut arrêter de se vouvoyez, c'est déjà fait depuis un petit moment.

Le blond fronça des sourcils et réfléchit. _Ah bon?_

\- Ouais. C'est vrai.

Il rougit de nouveau en se grattant le fond de la tête, puis un léger silence régna pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne bouge sur sa banquette pour se mettre à l'aise, puis il se racla la gorge avant de poser sa question.

\- Alors, pourquoi t'es seul ce soir?

Naruto ricana tristement en haussant des épaules.

\- Je me suis fais larguer il y a un mois.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non, faut pas. Ce… ce n'était pas la personne qu'il me fallait.

En se penchant pour s'appuyer contre la table, Sasuke afficha à son tour un sourire triste avant de répondre à son tour :

\- Mon petit ami ma laisser ça va faire une semaine, dit-il avant de prendre une gorger de son breuvage.

Naruto faillit s'étouffer avec le sien avant qu'il ne s'essuie la bouche avec le revers de sa manche. Venait-il de dire : _mon petit ami?_

\- Y'a quoi de si étonnant? On joue dans la même équipe. C'est tout! s'indigna le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le blond le regarda d'un air qui voulait dire : _Euuh… qu'est-ce que t'en sais? _D'un air confus et intriguer, il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je suis gay?

Sasuke ricana en jouant et en regardant dans le fond de son verre qui reposait devant lui. Il sourit en coin et lui répondit sans toutefois le regarder :

\- Je te le dirai peut-être un jour.

Alors, il avait l'intention qu'ils se revoient? Naruto resta surpris et allait répliquer quand la serveuse arriva avec leur plat avant qu'il n'eut le temps de l'harceler sur la question.

\- Bon repas, dit-elle avant de se sauver, faisant ainsi rire de nouveau ses deux clients.

Ceux-ci ne parlèrent pas pendant un long moment, étant trop occuper à manger. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto s'éclate de rire, parce qu'il était intimidé du silence. Sasuke l'avait suivit dans son délire et avait décidé d'entamer un peu la discutions. Le plus jeune écoutait et critiquait ses dires, mais en apprenant certaines choses intéressante, qu'il avait hâte de raconter à sa meilleure amie quand il la verrait. Il apprit en autre que le magasin où travaillait le brun était en faite la propriété de sa mère et qu'il y travaillait les soirs et weekend parce qu'il avait tendance à attiré la clientèle à ces moments.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais dire par groupie? Ce sont elles que tu attire tant?

\- Ouais, mais c'est vraiment pas pour me venter. En plus, mes amis hétéros n'arrête pas de m'agacer avec ça. Ils son jaloux.

\- Des amis? Je te croyais trop insociable pour en avoir.

Sasuke le dévisagea en tentant de ne pas se fâcher et de justement devenir _insociable _pour confirmer ses dires. À la place, il ne répondit que :

\- Ils s'habituent à mon caractère. En plus, Shikamaru est un peu comme moi. Tout comme Neji. Ils ne sont pas trop bavards.

\- Mon dieu! Tu t'entendrais mal avec mes amis. Des vraies commères!

\- J'ai vu ça. Kiba et Sakura. C'est pour ça qu'ils sortent ensemble non? Répondit Sasuke avant de prendre une bouché de son repas.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi? Dit-il étonner.

\- On s'entend que vous passer à toutes les fins de semaine depuis un bon trois ans.

_Oh! Alors il m'a remarqué? Euh… nous a remarqués. _

\- Donc… tu devais savoir mon nom?

\- Peut-être, répondit le brun d'un air sournois.

Naruto ricana en fronçant un sourcil, puis décida de changer de sujet, puisque ça commençait à l'intimidé le fait qu'il le connaissait déjà sans lui avoir parlé.

\- Pourquoi tu travaille dans le magasin de ta mère? Tu pourrais vraiment trouver mieux.

\- Je l'ai dit tout à leur, c'est bon pour mon futur CV.

\- Tu veux aller en quoi?

\- Médecine. Comme mon père, répondit Sasuke avec un ton qui semblait nostalgique.

Naruto ne posa pas plus de question sur le sujet et mangea.

\- Toi? Demanda finalement le brun.

\- Moi? J'en ai aucune idée, répondit le plus jeune entre deux bouchées, je suis à l'université trois fois par semaine en science humaine, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire. Je m'instruis en attendant.

Sasuke hocha la tête de haut en bas et ils terminèrent de manger rapidement. Par la suite, quand la serveuse arriva pour prendre leur assiette, elle leur déposa une pointe de tarte au citron sur la table. Naruto expliqua :

\- On n'a pas commandé ça.

\- C'est… euh… c'est offert par la maison pour tout les couples qui venait manger pour la Saint-Valentin, dit la brune timidement en se cachant derrière les assiettes qu'elle avait ramassés.

\- Mais… mais on est pas…

\- Merci beaucoup, vous nous apporterez l'addition, coupa Sasuke, se qui surpris le blond.

La jeune femme repartit après avoir acquiescer, puis le brun prit une fourchette pour piqué dans la tarte qui était au milieu de la table. Naruto le regarda toujours confus.

\- C'est le seul désert que j'aime, alors pourquoi s'en privé, tant que c'est gratuit? Expliqua Sasuke.

\- Oh! Euh… oui. Oui t'as raison.

\- T'es mieux d'en manger avant qu'il n'en ait plus.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai.

Il acquiesça et prit la fourchette. Son cœur s'était mit drôlement à battre la chamade et il se demanda pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'emballait ainsi, pour une simple pointe de tarte qu'il partageait avec un pur inconnu?

\- C'est vraiment chiant pour toi que tu t'es fait laissé une semaine avant la Saint-Valentin, dit-il ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Comme si le sujet l'intéressait soudainement.

\- Ouais, je sais, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas sérieux. J'ai jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse, répondit Sasuke d'un ton monotone.

Naruto sourit tristement en coin avant que l'autre ne lui demande à son tour :

\- Toi? Ça faisait longtemps que vous étiez ensemble?

\- Ouais, un an et demi.

\- Alors c'était quand-même sérieux?

\- Bof, j'en sais trop rien. Il ne devait pas tant m'aimer que ça s'il a rompu.

\- Toi tu l'aimais?

Naruto leva la tête, surpris de la question du plus vieux, puis quand son regard se posa dans ses prunelle d'ébène, son cœur faillit jaillir de sa poitrine tellement il s'était mit à battre la chamade. Les yeux du brun brillaient aux lumières tamisées du restaurant et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'était les yeux les plus magnifiques qu'il n'avait jamais vus de sa vie. Le cœur envouté et les épaules frissonnant, il répondit incertain :

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus rien.

OoOoO

En sortant du restaurant, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'éclater de rire en repensant à la demoiselle qui les avait servit. Elle avait été pétrifié quand Naruto lui avait touché la main pour lui donner du pourboire et, malgré qu'ils se sentaient mal de rire ainsi d'une pauvre et innocente serveuse, il trouvait drôle le fait qu'elle avait craqué pour un garçon qui était en fait gay.

Celui-ci souffla un peu en tenant son cœur avec sa main. Il avait beaucoup rit depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Je ne pensais pas autant m'amuser.

\- Moi non plus, avoua Sasuke en marchant sur le trottoir.

Il regarda le jeune homme à ses côtés et remarqua qu'il ne boitait presque plus, à son grand déplaisir.

\- Comment va ta cheville? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus calme.

\- Elle va mieux. Je crois que… que je vais pouvoir y aller maintenant, dit le blond en souriant en coin, peu convaincu.

Ils avancèrent encore quelques pas puis s'arrêtèrent devant se qui semblait être un cinéma où beaucoup de gens y entrait. Sasuke sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- Mais tu… tu n'es pas obligé de…

Naruto leva la tête et regarda le plus vieux d'un air intéressé. Voulait-il qu'il reste avec lui encore un peu?

\- Oui?

\- Et bien…

Il trouva vraiment mignon et surtout inhabituelle la façon dont il bafouillait timidement.

\- Je pense que… ce serait bien que ta jambe se repose encore un peu.

Le blond ricana intérieurement. Belle façon de lui demander de rester.

\- Tu me propose quoi? Demanda-t-il d'un air séduisant.

Le brun leva un doigt et pointa l'immeuble derrière eux. Il haussa des épaules en disant :

\- On pourrait aller voir un film, dit-il souriant.

Le plus jeune lui rendit son sourire alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui, son cœur battait tendrement la chamade. Il était heureux de voir que quelqu'un voulait être avec lui en cette soirée qu'il aurait crue déplaisante.

\- Ça me ferait plaisir d'aller voir un film avec toi, Sasuke.

Celui-ci lui tendit un bras en disant qu'il voulait l'aider à marcher, puis ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte et descendirent quelques marches pour arriver au couloir qui menait au guichet. Les dernières personne de la ligne venait d'entrer dans le cinéma, collé l'une contre l'autre. Ils devaient être un couple.

Sasuke décida qu'il allait s'occuper des billets.

\- Quels sont les films qui sont présenté ce soir? Demanda-t-il à la caissière.

\- Ce soir c'est un spéciale pour la Saint-Valentin. Il n'y a qu'une salle d'ouverte et le film commence dans deux minutes.

\- C'est quoi?

\- _Fifty shades of Grey, _monsieur.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers Naruto, se demandant si c'était son genre de film.

\- Ça me va si ça te vas, avait simplement répondu celui-ci.

\- D'accord. Deux place s'il-vous-plait!

OoOoO

Le film fut meilleur que ce que le blond avait pensé. Il ne connaissait pas les cinquante nuances de Grey et n'avait jamais lu les livres et en plus il avait peu porté attention à l'histoire. Pour une seule et bonne raison. _Sasuke. _Au moment ou Anastasia s'était presque faite écraser par une voiture, le garçon avait subitement posé sa main sur la sienne d'un air apeuré, mais le pire était qu'il ne l'avait pas enlevé depuis. Jusqu'à la fin du film, le blond avait regardé leur deux main l'une sur l'autre. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi. Il trouvait idiot le fait qu'une simple main d'inconnu contre la sienne pouvait le faire frissonner et perdre ses moyens ainsi. En même temps, jamais il n'avait autant aimé la présence de quelqu'un près de lui. S'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Se sentir proche de quelqu'un que l'on connait à peine depuis douze heures, mais, aussi, avoir l'envie que celui-ci connaisse tout ses secrets et tout de qu'il pense.

Le film se termina beaucoup trop vite à son goût et la main dont il avait tant aimé la chaleur disparu de la sienne pour laisser place à la voix du brun qui le trainait jusqu'à la sortit.

\- Tu as aimé? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça par contre.

En effet, il connaissait la réputation de _Fifty shades of Grey_ mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait _autant _de scène érotique. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il avait retenu de ce film.

\- Moi non plus. Je me suis toujours dit que je devrais lire les livres, mais je n'en ai jamais eu la chance.

Naruto hocha la tête, mais ne répondit rien de plus et suivit lentement Sasuke à travers les gens qui montaient les escaliers qui menait à la sortit. Quand ils furent enfin à l'extérieur, ils allaient s'éloigné un peu de la foule, jusqu'à ce que le blond virent un visage connu. Il s'approcha de lui, suivit de Sasuke qui se demandait où il allait.

\- Iruka?!

\- Naruto?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda le brun surpris.

\- Où est Kakashi?

\- Il est partit chercher la voiture. Je croyais qu'il avait été te porter chez vous depuis longtemps.

Le plus jeune fronça des sourcils en lui envoyant un regard sarcastique qui voulait dire : _Tu ne connais pas ton petit ami encore?_

\- Bon… ok je dois avouer. Il t'as sûrement oublié. C'est ma faute, s'il n'aurait pas eu cette soirée qu'il avait planifié depuis des semaines justes pour m…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiète, je vais bien. Même que j'ai passé une très agréable soirée, sourit-il en rougissant.

Sasuke s'approcha d'eux avec l'intention de s'interposer, mais Iruka eu à peine le temps de lui demander son nom qu'une voiture se garait devant eux, laissant l'argenté en sortir pour venir ouvrir la porte à son amoureux.

\- Votre carrosse est avancé… Naruto?!

\- Salut! On fait la belle vie? Demanda-t-il d'un ton grave.

\- Oh… je … ahahah, répondit Kakashi en se grattant le derrière de la tête d'un air mal à l'aise, je suis désolé, je crois que je me suis un peu laissé aller dans les émotions de la journée et je t'ai…

\- Oublié? Abandonné? Avec une cheville briser?! Bravo! S'indigna le blond en émettant un faux ricanement.

\- Bon, je vous laisse discuter tout seul, dit Iruka en entrant dans la voiture.

Kakashi, lui, regarda son ami de la tête au pied et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu m'as l'air plutôt bien là je trouve.

\- Eh bien… je…

\- PARFAIT! Alors c'est pas une raison pour te ramener n'est-ce pas.

\- En faite…

\- Passe une belle soirée, le coupa le plus vieux en ouvrant la porte de la voiture, je te dis, pas la peine de m'appeler, c'est bon si tu ne rentre pas.

\- Mais je…

\- À DEMAIN!

Naruto ouvrit grand la bouche en tendant la main vers la voiture qui avait fini par décoller sans lui. En le voyant s'éloigné plus loin dans le stationnement, il baissa le bras et ne pu dire qu'une seule chose :

\- L'enfoiré!

\- J'avoue, c'étais pas très cool, s'écria Sasuke derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers lui comme s'il avait oublié sa présence, puis il le fixa d'un air désespéré.

\- Mais je fais quoi moi? Je ne peux pas rentré chez moi et j'ai nulle part où allé. Il m'a carrément mit à la porte pour la nuit. La vache!

Il ne regardait plus l'autre jeune homme qui s'était tût pour l'écouter se plaindre, il tournait sur lui-même en regardant partout dans l'espoir que son ami reviendrais le chercher, mais rien. Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne dise :

\- Viens chez moi!

\- Quoi?!

Ce fut la première fois qu'il vit le brun rougir avant de passer une main dans son cou nerveusement.

\- Je veux dire… il n'y a personne chez moi parce que mon frère est sûrement partit avec son copain, alors peut-être que… maintenant que tu ne sais pas où aller… on pourrait aller prendre un verre. Tu sais, la soirée n'est pas vraiment finie.

Naruto pesa le pour et le contre. Pour : il allait avoir un toit au-dessus de lui cette nuit, il allait avoir à manger, il allait avoir un lit, mais surtout, il allait être avec Sasuke. Contre : … ?

D'un air souriant et confiant il répliqua :

\- Où est ta voiture?

OoOoO

La voiture de Sasuke était très propre et spacieuse pour un garçon de son âge. Enfin, la seule comparaison qu'il avait était la voiture de son colocataire et de son meilleur ami, alors c'était un peu injuste pour les gens propres et ordonné. Le brun semblait faire partit de l'un d'eux. Ceux qui s'occupait des choses importante au lieu de se soucier des trucs idiots comme avait tendance de le faire Sakura. Il soupira. Que se passait-il avec lui? Jamais il n'avait comparé ses amis avec quelqu'un d'autre. Encore moins avec un inconnu.

\- On est presqu'arrivé, avertit le plus vieux en tournant le volant vers la gauche.

Naruto regarda par la fenêtre et constata qu'il n'y avait que de grand immeuble luxueux et haut, touchant presque le ciel. Lui, qui habitait dans une petite maison de banlieue avec Kakashi, n'avait pas l'habitude de voir cela.

\- Wow, c'est géant! Ne s'empêcha-t-il pas de dire d'un air émerveillé.

L'autre garçon avait ricané de bon cœur et par surprise, il s'était tût pour sortir une manette dans le coffre à gant. Il appuya sur un bouton et des portes de garage sous-terrain s'ouvrirent en-dessous de l'un des grands immeubles.

Après que la voiture soit garée, ils sortirent et prirent un élévateur qui les mena au vestibule du bâtiment. Ils prirent par la suite un autre ascenseur qui les mena au huitième étage, là où se trouvait finalement l'appartement du brun, qui était au fond du couloir.

\- On y est! Dit Sasuke en débarrant la porte.

Naruto fut surpris en voyant l'intérieur qui était loin d'être comme il l'avait imaginé. Ce n'était pas trop spacieux, ni même pas assez. C'était juste parfait. C'était le genre d'appartement où on pouvait rapidement se sentir chez soi.

\- C'est vraiment géniale.

\- C'est pas tout, y'a un deuxième étage.

\- _Cool! _

Sasuke ricana en débarrassant le blond de ses effets pour les mettre dans la penderie. Par la suite, il s'avança dans la demeure et alla jusqu'au bout de la pièce, là où se trouvait un bar qui se dressait à côté de la grande baie vitrée. Naruto s'approcha de celle-ci, les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que la bouche, tel un moustique attiré par une lumière le soir. Il regarda dehors et ne pu qu'émettre un nouveau ''_wow'' _qui fit encore rire le plus vieux, qui fouillait dans les armoires du bar.

\- C'est beau hein?

\- Eh… Ouais!

Alors qu'il allait regarder plus profondément le paysage, ses yeux se baissèrent et remarquèrent qu'il était haut. Très haut. Rapidement, il se poussa de la grande fenêtre et cogna ainsi le torse du brun qui s'était subtilement dresser derrière lui. Ses bras l'avait à peine effleuré et il se remettait à frissonné comme une vierge effaroucher. Mais ses bras étaient tellement… _Chaud_.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Demanda la voix suave du brun le regardant dans les yeux.

\- O…oui.

D'un sourire charmeur, Sasuke retourna au bar et fouilla de nouveau dans les armoires pour en sortir divers ingrédient.

\- Ça te va un Bloody Mary?

\- Oui, oui, se reprit Naruto toujours perdu dans ses pensées avant de s'avancer jusqu'au bar.

\- Tu peux aller t'asseoir, j'arrive dans un instant, dit-il en pointant le salon de son menton.

\- Ok.

Il changea de trajectoire et s'avança vers le divan qui faisait face à un grand écran plat HD garnis de multiple système de son. Au milieu des deux meubles, se trouvait une table base qui allait servir à mettre leur drink que le brun était en train de leur préparé.

Sur une table de chevet tout près, le blond remarqua une photo de famille qu'il ne put s'empêcher de prendre et de regarder. Il y avait Sasuke, une femme qui semblait être sa mère et un homme, le père. Celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup à l'autre garçon qui était légèrement plus grand que Sasuke. Il en conclu que ça devait être son frère.

\- Ta maison est vraiment géniale. Tu habite ici avec qui déjà? Lui dit-il fortement pour qu'il l'entende du bar.

\- Mon grand frère!

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, répondit innocemment le blond en redéposant le cadre à côté de la lampe, sur la commode.

Il continua d'observer la demeure pendant un petit moment en silence. Il voyait toute les pièces d'un seul regard, ou presque. Entre le salon et la salle à mangé se trouvait un escalier qui montait jusqu'au deuxième étage qu'on pouvait voir en levant la tête vers les baies vitrées qui montait jusque là. Ensuite, la salle à manger jumelait le bar et la cuisine où se trouvait Sasuke. Derrière Naruto, qui était assit confortablement sur le divan, il y avait l'entrée et entre celle-ci et la cuisine se trouvait une porte qui menait peut-être à une salle de bain ou une chambre. Ça, il n'en savait rien.

Il était bizarrement très à l'aise dans cette maison où il n'avait jamais mit les pieds. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était très accueillante, ou pour une toute autre raison…

Il entendit le brun marcher vers lui en parlant

\- J'ai pensé à ça en voyant le taré qui t'as oublié aujourd'hui. Tu aurais peut-être appelé tes parents à la place. On peut toujours avoir confiance en eux dans ses moments là. Par exemple, une fois j'étais en cours de foot et un taré ma pousser par terre et je me suis brisé le bras. En dix minutes, ma mère était déjà là, dit-il en ricanant.

Il tendit un des verres à Naruto et s'assit à ses cotes alors que celui-ci s'était soudainement tendu, le cœur lourd.

\- Oh… Peut-être… mais je crois que j'aurais attendu encore plus longtemps, dit-il tristement en baissant la tête.

Il regarda son verre de Bloody Mary et soupira. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il devrait expliquer le cas de ses parents avec Sasuke ce soir même, mais il n'avait plus le choix puisque celui-ci le regardait d'un air confus.

\- Ils sont mort quand j'ai eu quatorze-ans.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Naruto s'était attendu à un : _je suis désolé, _ou à n'importe quoi d'autre, mais pas du silence. Après un petit moment et quelques gorgées d'alcool, il se demanda si la raison était que le brun se foutait littéralement de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il allait se mettre en colère, mais il fut coupé pas le brun qui finit par lui répondre :

\- Mon père est mort il y a deux ans.

Naruto resta surpris et choqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder le cadre qu'il avait examiné quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- C'est la dernière qu'on a prit avant son décès, expliqua le plus vieux quand il vit où se portait le regard de l'autre garçon.

\- C'est arrivé comment?

\- Un accident de voiture. Et toi?

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Je… Pareillement, soupira-t-il.

\- Je sais que je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre dans un sens puisque moi j'ai toujours ma mère, mais…

\- T'inquiète. Je comprends que tu comprends ce que je vis.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils confus.

\- Je sais, c'étais pas facile à comprendre.

Le brun ricana, ce qui le fit rire à son tour, puis après un moment de silence le plus vieux continua à parler.

\- Enfin, ça commence à passer. C'est pas si pire, j'avais quand-même 21 ans et même si c'est difficile à croire, c'est moins compliqué à comprendre que quand on a 14 ans. Je te plains. Surtout si tu dois vivre avec quelqu'un qui t'oubli avec une jambe cassé.

Naruto continua de rire. Il était vrai que Kakashi était un peu perdu, mais il n'aurait pas survécu sans lui après la mort de ses parents.

\- Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'il m'ait oublié qu'aujourd'hui.

Le brun fronça des sourcils curieux d'entendre le reste de son affirmation. Le blond sourit et continua les joues rougit et la voix cassante.

\- Ça… ça m'a permit de passé… du temps avec toi.

Sasuke sourit.

\- Tu as raison. On a tous gagné dans cette histoire et ça vaut toute l'attente.

\- Ouais, vraiment.

Puis la conversation continua de s'intensifier au fils des dialogues et des gorgées de Bloody Mary. Ils étaient de plus en plus décontracter et de plus en plus confiant à parler de n'importe quoi. Naruto n'avait jamais voulu autant en apprendre sur une personne. Il avait l'impression de connaître plus Sasuke en quelque heure que ses meilleurs amis en années. Ils avaient commencer à parler de leur ancien petit ami en les envoyant balader mentalement de les avoirs laissé ce soir, mais les remerciant pour les avoirs fait se rencontrer.

\- C'est toi qui la laissé finalement?

\- Ouais, je l'ai prit les culottes à terre avec un autre mec, expliqua Sasuke outré, mais amusé. Il s'en foutait de ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment.

\- C'est… vraiment une mauvaise coïncidence, mais pour moi c'est presque pareille. Il m'a laissé et quelques jours plus tard, il était déjà au cou d'un autre garçon. En plus, c'était son meilleur ami.

\- Tu t'en doutais avant que ça arrive?

\- Pas vraiment, j'étais trop aveuglé par l'amour. C'est tellement stupide, soupira le blond en perdant son sourire. Finalement, cette histoire lui faisait encore un peu mal. Juste un peu.

\- Ce n'est pas stupide. C'est… adorable. Je trouve que… tu es vraiment un garçon adorable.

Le corps de Naruto se mit à frissonner complètement. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était le plus beau compliment qu'un garçon lui avait jamais fait. En plus, l'air timide de Sasuke quand il lui avait dit l'avait attendrit au plus au point. Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau et gentil en même temps?

Il lui sourit, ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus, puis il baissa la tête vers son verre de Bloody Mary qu'il terminait tout juste. Il ne savait pas si c'était simplement l'alcool ou le fait d'être vraiment à l'aise avec le brun, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait tout lui demander et qu'il aurait une réponse honnête. Alors il se risqua et demanda :

\- Dit… tu pense quoi de l'amour?

\- Tu veux dire quoi par là?

\- Eh bien… je veux dire que… Tu pense que c'est quoi l'amour en réalité? Je n'arrête pas d'y réfléchir, mais aucune réponse ne me convient. Comme si je ne l'avais jamais vécu.

Sasuke le regarda d'un air triste et le prit un peu en pitié. En même temps, il le comprenait. Lui-même ne pensait pas avoir déjà été _vraiment _amoureux, mais, maintenant, il avait une vague idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Alors, il réfléchit un moment avant de se lancer dans son récit.

\- L'amour… l'amour c'est… c'est une amitié, en quelque sorte, mais tellement forte que c'est plus que ça.

Naruto fronça des sourcils, comprenant mal ce que le plus vieux expliquait, alors celui-ci soupira en ricana et décida de se lancer plus profondément dans les explications. Tellement qu'il en perdit le nord.

\- Je crois que l'amour s'est comme une attirance surhumaine entre deux personnes. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Aimé quelqu'un, c'est vouloir tout savoir de lui, savoir tout ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent. C'est vouloir faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que la personne qu'on aime soit heureuse et comblé. C'est aussi pouvoir tout faire sans que l'autre nous juge ou nous traite d'idiot. Comme quand on rit, quand on pleure et quand on sourit bêtement en le regardant dans les yeux parce qu'on le trouve magnifique.

À ses mots, Sasuke avait encré son regard dans les océans du blond qui ne parlait pas pour écouter les belles choses qu'il disait à propos de l'amour. Toutes ces choses auxquelles il avait tant rêvé sans jamais vraiment l'avoir vécu. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, tout prenait un sens grâce aux prunelles d'ébène qu'il avait rencontré il y avait de ça quelques heures.

\- … Aimé c'est pouvoir pardonner, comprendre et écouter quand l'autre a besoin de lui. L'amour est comme un gros surplus d'amitié, parce que selon moi, l'un ne peu vivre sans l'autre. Les amoureux doivent aussi être des amis, des amants, des confidents et des… Sasuke ricana et se prit la tête en main, je m'emporte, désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Mon dieu, tu viens de répondre en quelques minutes seulement à des questions que je me pose depuis des semaines. C'est… tellement vrai ce que tu dis. T'es certain que tu ne serais pas un brin romantique?

\- Peut-être un peu, ricana le plus vieux en souriant timidement.

\- Mais… dis-moi, maintenant qu'on est vraiment partie sur le sujet… Tu crois au coup de foudre?

Naruto avait posé sa question d'un ton très bas et peu certain, comme s'il cherchait à avoir une réponse à une question qu'il se posait maintenant, mais sans avoir l'air idiot. Il releva la tête et vit le même regard confus dans les yeux de Sasuke. Tout ce qui arrivait était très bizarre, mais peu inconfortable, même que c'était très agréable à l'intérieur.

\- Je… je sais pas. En faite, je… je ne sais plus grand-chose. Je suis un peu perdu.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que…

Le plus jeune le regarda intensément en appréhendant la réponse.

\- … c'est que maintenant, après avoir dit tout ça, je sais que je n'ai jamais vécu le vrai amour au paravent.

Sasuke le regarda directement dans les yeux et son cœur faillit rater un battement. Tout ce qu'il pu se dire à nouveau fut : _C'est tellement… bizarre ce petit frisson dans mon cœur. _Le plus vieux lui fit un sourire, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées et qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Mais c'était impossible qu'un tel sentiment sois présent _si tôt._

\- Enfin bref, levons nos verre à cette journée que l'on n'aurait pas cru si plaisante, dit Sasuke en ricanant. Il avait levé son Bloody Mary et l'avait finit d'une traite.

\- Ouais, si tu savais, continua le blond, je m'étais préparé une soirée des plus ennuyante. Film d'amour et crème glacé.

\- Moi je m'étais fait une playlist avec des chansons d'amour triste.

\- Sérieusement?

\- Ouais! Il y avait _Don't speak de No dout, The scientist de Colplay, It's to late de Carole King _et d'autre chanson aussi déprimante.

\- Tout pour se taper une dépression.

\- Ouais.

\- Hey! Mais pourquoi on ne l'écouterait pas? Ça pourrait être marrant de rire des chansons au lieu de pleurer à son propos, dit Naruto en finissant son verre d'un ton joueur.

\- Bonne idée! Rions de ceux qui nous on laissé seul ce soir.

\- T'as bien dit! Finit Naruto en finissant son verre.

Sasuke s'approcha de la stéréo et y brancha son téléphone. Il revint ensuite auprès du blond, lui servant un autre verre de Bloody Mary ainsi qu'à lui et ils trinquèrent alors que la musique débutait. Puis, alors que le brun prenait une gorgée, il écouta sa chaine stéréo et faillit cracher le contenu qu'il venait d'imbibé.

\- Bordel! Je me suis trompé de playlist, dit-il d'un ton pressé en se levant.

\- Hey mais attend! L'arrêta Naruto en tendant l'oreille, mais… je connais cette chanson!

Le brun le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

-Quoi?! S'étonna-t-il. Mais… c'est…

\- C'est de Cendrillon! Oh j'adore, s'excita Naruto en s'assoyant au bout du divan.

\- Sérieusement? Demanda Sasuke comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

\- Mais oui! S'écria le blond, puis il ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur. Quand j'entends ça, j'ai juste envi de me mettre à fredonner et à danser… Mmm mmm mm mmmmmmm Mmm mmm mm mmmmmmm!

Il frissonna de l'intérieure en écoutant la douce musique qui venait à ses oreilles. Puis, en l'absence de réponse du brun, il ouvrit les yeux et le vit, là, devant lui la main tendu vers la sienne, l'incitent à la prendre. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire puisque Sasuke lui dit de son regard brillant et de son ton suave et rêveur :

\- Alors si on dansait?

Le plus jeune ouvrit grand les yeux d'un air surpris, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Son cœur venait de rater un nouveau battement de cœur et tout ce qu'il pût faire par la suite fut de lever le bras pour mettre sa mains dans la celle du brun en disant :

\- D'a…d'accord.

D'un seul tire, Sasuke entraina le plus jeune contre lui en souriant, puis il joint leurs deux mains pour les lever au niveau de leur tête. Son autre main descendit jusqu'à la taille de Naruto qui mit délicatement la sienne sur son épaule.

\- T'es prêt? Lui demanda-t-il souriant.

\- Je… je ne sais pas danser, répondit le plus jeune intimidé et rouge.

Sasuke ricana et subitement le fit tourner sur lui-même quelques coups avant qu'il ne retombe dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai très envie.

Naruto sourit en rougissant de plus belle, puis il se laissa aller par les bras du plus vieux, qui le faisait tournoyer et se balancer légèrement.

_So this is love. Mmmm Mmmm So this, is love…_

\- Tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça, remarqua le plus vieux surpris.

L'autre ricana et baissa la tête timidement avant de dire honnêtement :

\- C'est parce que mon partenaire est vraiment douer.

_So this is what makes life divine_

Sasuke lui fit faire une figure de valse en le penchant vers l'arrière, puis c'est là que leurs regards se croisèrent définitivement. En se redressant, ils étaient tellement proches que le brun ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire le regard le plus tendre qu'il n'avait jamais vu et c'est là qu'il perdit complètement la raison. Tout ne fut que frisson et sensation, il ne pensa plus qu'au corps de Sasuke contre lui, qu'à sa main qui lui caressait doucement la hanche en le faisant danser de gauche à droite, à ses yeux qui ne pouvaient pas quitter les siens. Tout changea très rapidement alors qu'ils se regardaient troublé et perdu. Au moment où il s'y attendit le moins, le plus vieux le rapprochait encore plus de lui, venant coller leurs joues l'une contre l'autre.

Le bedon frissonnant, Naruto ferma les yeux et laissa ses pulsions s'envoler en lui comme des papillons. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle chose, mais il était loin de trouver ça désagréable. Il n'avait qu'une seul crainte : Que la chanson se finisse trop rapidement.

_My heart has wings, Mmmmmm And I can fly_

\- Naruto, murmura Sasuke faiblement.

Le blond se recula légèrement pour pouvoir regarder le brun, mais celui-ci ne se redressa presque pas, alors leur visage n'était plus qua quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de baisser ses pupilles vers les douces lèvres qui eurent pour effet de l'envouter.

\- Oui? Murmura-t-il toujours en regardant sa bouche rosé.

\- Est-ce que tu… ressens la même chose que moi? demanda finalement Sasuke de sa voix douce qui était presque qu'un murmure.

\- Je… je crois que oui.

Il vit un léger sourire se dessiné au visage du jeune homme, puis il ferma les yeux alors qu'un front se collait au sien. Il avait l'impression que la chanson allait durer éternellement, même qu'il adorait cette idée. Être pour toujours entre ses bras fort et réconfortant, qui le balançaient avec peu de rythme, mais de façon tellement sensuelle, qu'il ne pouvait plus pensé à rien d'autre.

Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en même temps et croisèrent leurs chemins. Ils ne lâchèrent pas prise et se fixèrent sans rien dire, ne faisant qu'apprécier grandement ce moment parfait, mais complètement insensé. Il vit les pupilles du brun descendre légèrement jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il remarqua très proche des siennes tout d'un coup. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, et il le voulait aussi. _Terriblement._

\- Tu crois que… que je peux…

\- Vas-y. Ne t'empêche pas, répondit Naruto le ventre grouillant d'envie.

Il vit les lèvres de Sasuke légèrement s'ouvrirent pour venir prendre les siennes. Tout allait tellement vite, mais c'était loin de les déplaire. Il ferma doucement les yeux et sentit le souffle du plus vieux le frapper avant que les lèvres tant voulu ne viennent l'embrasser tendrement et doucement. Tout était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Sasuke était doux, affectueux, gentil et il trouva son baiser plus que parfait, comme s'il n'en avait jamais vécu de plus beaux.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la chanson était terminée depuis longtemps, mais ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer. Leur bouche continuait de se caresser l'une contre l'autre, alors que leurs corps s'était collés ensemble, ne voulant plus faire qu'un. Jamais Naruto n'avait sentit son cœur autant s'emballer en un simple baiser. Il n'aurait voulu que ce moment ne se termine jamais, mais il avait peur de ce que Sasuke allait penser s'il proposait la suite trop rapidement.

Tout à coup, le brun lâcha prise et se recula se souffle court. Il semblait perdu, pressé, et complètement troublé.

\- Naruto… Tu…

\- Oui?

Ils ouvrirent leurs yeux et se fixèrent. C'est à ce moment là que tout fut évident pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Il voulait de nouveau se retrouver l'un contre l'autre, comme si une émotion très intense ne pouvait que les rapprocher sans jamais les séparer.

\- Je… tu… Tu me rends fou.

Aussitôt, Sasuke passa ses mains dans son cou et le rapprocha rapidement de lui pour l'embrasser passionnément et ardemment en forçant sensuellement l'entrée de sa langue dans sa bouche. En reculant de quelques pas, Naruto émit un léger cri de surprise et son abdomen s'était mit à frémir, mais il se laissa aller et joint sa langue à la sienne en posant ses mains contre ses hanches pour lui prouvé qu'il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait.

Après un long moment dans cette voix, Sasuke ne put se retenir de poser sa question :

\- Tu… tu voudrais qu'on monte… dans ma chambre?

Naruto fondit à cette question, il n'y a rien dont il rêvait plus, que de se retrouver avec le garçon qui lui avait fait passé la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Il ne put alors que répondre :

\- D'a…d'accord…

Un sourire heureux se dessina sur les lèvres de l'hôte lorsqu'il entendit la réponse du plus jeune. Il prit alors tendrement sa main et lui dit en avançant lentement :

\- Viens!

Puis il tira contre son bras, et l'amena avec lui à travers les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage. Rendu là, Naruto tourna la tête vers la droite et regarda le paysage à travers la grande baie vitrée qui descendait jusqu'à la cuisine. Il ne pensa pas avoir déjà vu autant d'étoile dans le ciel qu'en cette nuit. Ou n'était-ce que celle qui brillait trop dans ses yeux et dans ceux de son futur amant.

Il fut entrainer vers la première porte et entra le premier dans la chambre. Il entendit ensuite un bruit sonore indiquant qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il se retourna et fixa Sasuke dans le cadrage. Il faisait noir, mais il pouvait le voir grâce au rideau de la fenêtre qui était ouverte et qui laissait les rayons de la lune éclairé l'homme qui allait lui faire des choses, dont il ne pouvait pas imaginer.

Voyant qu'il n'osait s'approcher de lui, il leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Des étoiles brillaient dans ses pupilles et il s'en sentit flatté et excité. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il plus?

Tout à coup, il se sentit timide à son tour. Il commença à trembler et à regarder autour de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, mais il avait l'impression que tout était différent. Que tout s_erait_ à partir de ce soir, très différent.

Lentement, Sasuke se rapprocha de lui, enfin décidé à aller au bout de sa pensée et, délicatement, il prit le menton du plus jeune pour lui lever la tête et avoir un meilleur accès à ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa chastement avant de monter ses mains vers sa chemise dont il détacha le premier bouton, puis le deuxième, puis le troisième.

Naruto ne pouvait quitter son regard du sien après leur baiser. Tout était tellement intense, si sensuelle, qu'il en perdait la tête. Il frissonnait à chaque fois qu'il sentait les doigts de Sasuke toucher légèrement sa peau en détachant sa chemise. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il était beaucoup trop excité pour le laisser ainsi le déshabiller sans rien faire.

Alors que le plus vieux s'y attendait le moins, une main passa derrière sa tête et le tira violement contre une paires de lèvre qui l'embrassa avide des siennes. Il ne s'en plaint pas, même que ça l'incita à détacher la chemise de Naruto plus rapidement.

Celle-ci retrouva rapidement le plancher et alors qu'il continuait de s'embrassé, le brun fit lentement reculer le plus jeune jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses ne frappe son lit qui leur faisait dos. Naruto s'assit sur lui en ouvrant les yeux et sans quitté son amant du regard, il glissa jusqu'au bout et coucha complètement son corps pendant que Sasuke se penchait contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser dura tellement longtemps, que le plus jeune se rappela d'une conversation précédente avec le brun, celle qu'ils avaient eu au restaurant à propos de leurs petit ami.

\- Sasuke? Demanda-t-il en un murmure.

\- Oui?

\- Comment… comment t'as su que j'étais au homme?

Le brun s'arrêta et se redressa légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux, en souriant, il lui expliqua :

\- Depuis que je travaille à la boutique de ma mère, toutes les filles qui passent devant mon magasin tourne la tête pour me reluquer. Je t'ai vu, avec ton amie Sakura le faire aussi, répondit le plus vieux en caressant le torse de Naruto.

Celui-ci rougit violement en se sentant terriblement mal et idiot, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne continue.

\- Au début, je pensais que tu ne faisais que regarder parce qu'elle te le demandait, mais quand je voyais que le lendemain, tu tournais quand-même la tête avec ton ami Kiba, alors j'ai compris que…

\- Tu… tu avais remarqué et tu n'as rien dit avant?

Sasuke prit un air sérieux et presque triste qui fit un peu peur au plus jeune, mais il ne savait simplement pas que le brun allait lui dire :

\- Je t'ai remarqué depuis très longtemps Naruto. Je t'ai toujours regardé moi aussi…

Le blond frissonna et allait dire quelque chose, mais il se fit arrêter par les lèvres de Sasuke qui était déjà avide des siennes. Il recommença à l'embrasser, puis une main vint lui caresser les tétons, en même temps que des lèvres continuaient de l'envouter. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait de telles émotions, de tels sentiments, de telles envies. Il connaissait à peine le plus vieux, mais n'était pas assez conscient pour se demander s'il faisait une erreur.

\- Sa…Sasuke, gémit-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Naruto, murmura l'autre à son tour en le regardant dans ses yeux.

Puis un autre baiser spontané, avant que les lèvres, qu'il aimait tant, ne vienne attaquer sa joue, sa pomme d'Adam, puis son cou, avant d'aller se nicher dans sa nuque. Lentement, une main caressa l'un de ses tétons, puis l'autre, avant d'entamer sa caresse de plus en plus bas sur son abdomen, puis sur son ventre, son nombril, puis autour de sa ceinture.

Il sentit le garçon tenté de la lui enlever, par touts les moyens, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à la lancer pour qu'elle rejoigne la chemise perdu. Naruto ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à cette main et qu'à ses lèvres qui lui titillait le cou et le lobe d'oreille, jusqu'à ce que la première ne vienne se frotter par-dessus son jean, au niveau des son sexe.

Prit d'une pulsion, Naruto plaqua ses bras de chaque côté de son corps et vint les déposés sur le lit. Sasuke comprit qu'il était en transe et il continua à l'embrasser en descendant ses baisers jusqu'à son abdomen. Sa main, elle, vint passer lentement et délicatement en-dessous de l'élastique du boxer du plus jeune et, sensuellement, il alla caresser son membre durci par l'excitation.

Quand il sentit son sexe se libéré de ses vêtement et la main de Sasuke venir l'entourer doucement, il frémit et s'accrocha au drap de son lit, en fermant les yeux. Comment pouvait-il être autant excité? Il n'avait quand-même plus 16 ans, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait eu sa première fois. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas l'impression que toute les relations sexuelles qu'il avait eu n'avait été aussi intense que celle-là. Il avait très hâte d'en voir la suite.

Sasuke embrassa et lécha du bout de sa langue son téton droit et commençant ses premier vas-et-viens avec sa mains, puis en accélérant, il vint faire la même chose avec l'autre bout de chaire. Naruto se crispa et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, qui été imprégné de l'odeur du brun. À la simple idée qu'il était dans son lit, il sentit son membre se tendre encore plus.

\- Sa…sasuke…

\- Je sais, répondit celui-ci en arrêtant tout mouvement.

C'est alors que le brun chevaucha son corps à moitié nu et qu'il se redressa pour déboutonner sa propre chemise tout en regardant le plus jeune des yeux. Celui-ci ricana intérieurement en se disant qu'il n'avait même pas encore remarquer que le brun ne portait plus son saro, puisqu'il l'avait remplacer par une chemise marron, toujours accompagner de son pantalon chic noire. Mais il avait bien hâte que ceux-ci retrouvent ses propres vêtements.

Tanné d'attendre et de ne faire que regarder le plus vieux, il se redressa et attaqua ses lèvres en prenant la place des ses mains pour le déshabiller. Sasuke ne s'en plaint pas et vint ainsi passer sensuellement sa droite dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme qui en frissonna. Son autre bras tenait son corps pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur le lit.

Par la suite, quand Naruto eu finit, il leva les bras et retira son vêtement avant de le repousser à se coucher sur le dos. Lentement, il se baissa et alla complètement dénuder le bas du corps de son amant, qui frémissait toujours à la venu du moment décisif.

\- Tire sur la première poigné de ma commode, demanda-t-il tendrement à Naruto alors qu'il l'examinait de haut en bas.

Le blond s'exécuta et fouilla aveuglement dans le tiroir et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant, ainsi qu'une boite de préservatif. Il les lança à côté de Sasuke dans le lit et le laissa faire par la suite, toujours en gardant les yeux fermer. Comme ça, il ressentait pleinement toutes les émotions et se sentait beaucoup moins intimidé par le brun et par son assurance.

\- Je peux? Demanda Sasuke en ouvrant ce qui semblait être pour le blond, le tube de lubrifiant.

\- Oui… Oui j'en meurs d'envie.

Il entendit le plus vieux rire.

\- Content de l'entendre.

Après ce qui lui paru un temps interminable, il sentit enfin les mains humide et lubrifier du brun venir lui caresser lentement l'entrée. La suite ne fut que l'habituelle rituel à la préparation de la pénétration. Un doigt, qui vint lentement caresser son entrée avant de s'enfoncer en lui, le caressant pour l'habituer à la sensation.

\- Ah… Mmm…

Un deuxième, pour venir l'étirer avant qu'il puisse venir introduire un dernier doigt, qui montrait enfin qu'il était près à passer à l'acte.

\- Sasuke…

Naruto ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, juste quand il sentit le brun bouger pour enlever ses derniers vêtements. C'est quand il le sentit se pencher contre lui que son cœur se remit à battre rapidement la chamade. Ça y était.

\- Tout va bien? Demanda Sasuke en venant se coller contre lui.

\- Oui, s'ils-te-plait, vas-y, répondit Naruto en levant ses mains pour prendre le visage du plus vieux entre elles.

Celui-ci sourit légèrement et vint l'embrasser avant d'empoigner son sexe et de le diriger en Naruto. Celui-ci frissonna en sentant le membre imposant du plus vieux en lui, mais l'excitation qu'il eu fut à cause de la délicatesse, de la douceur et de la profondeur de ses gestes, qui rendait la chose romantique et extraordinaire. Il ne pouvait comparer ses premières fois à celle-ci, puisqu'elles étaient plus que différente, comme si rien n'était plus que magique que cette soirée.

Sasuke se mit à bouger sensuellement en lui, venant l'embrasser et le caresser là où il en voulait le plus, là où il voulait ses lèvres, là il où avait envie de le sentir. Bien sûr, il ne put tenir longtemps parce qu'il était trop excité et ses émotions n'avait pas finit de le trahir, mais quand tout se termina, la suite ne fut que plus belle. Leur corps ne s'était pas lâcher et Sasuke s'était coucher à ses côtés, venant jouer dans sa chevelure blonde, promenant ses doigts dans ses mèches. Il l'embrassa et le caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme profondément dans ses bras, pour laisser place à ses rêves qui ne pouvait pas être plus beau que la soirée qu'il venait d'avoir avec le plus vieux. Il n'allait pas s'en douter tout de suite, mais celle-ci ne fut que le début d'une longue histoire qui se continua, dès le lendemain matin.

OoOoO

Le jour se leva, mais il faisait toujours un peu sombre dans la chambre où le blond était endormit paisiblement. Malgré le fait qu'il somnolait dans un lit inconnu, jamais il n'avait passé une aussi merveilleuse nuit. Quand il se réveilla et s'étira pour regarder dans quelle pièce il était, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, comme si cette forme s'était gravée sur ses lèvres pendant la nuit. Tout ce qu'il manquait dans cette chambre, était la raison pour lequel il se sentait si heureux.

Il regarda à côté de lui, là où Sasuke aurait dû se trouver à son réveillé, mais n'y vit qu'une petite post-it bleu avec quelque chose d'écrit dessus. Il le prit et le lu avec une certaine crainte. Et si tout ça n'avait été que pour une nuit et qu'il lui demandait de partir sans laisser rien derrière. Ou bien de partir sans faire de bruit et de ne plus jamais lui parler au centre commerciale!

Le cœur anxieux, il prit le papier et le lu.

_La nuit d'hier à été la plus merveilleuse de tous. Malheureusement, j'ai du te quitter ce matin pour aller travailler, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de te laissé sans t'avoir dit : Bon matin et passe une belle journée. _

_Si tu veux me revoir, tu sais où me trouver._

_Sasuke xxx_

Son sourire béat aux lèvres et le cœur palpitant de petits frissons, il se leva avec la sensation de s'envoler comme un oiseau, puis il s'habilla tranquillement en gardant ses pensées rêveuse. Il voulait le revoir et en plus, il était tout aussi heureux que lui de ce qui c'était passé. Il ne pouvait demander mieux.

Il tenta de s'éclipser subtilement sur la pointe des pieds en descendant les escaliers pour ne pas réveiller le frère de Sasuke, qui était peut-être déjà là. La seule chose à laquelle il ne pensa pas était que si celui-ci était là, il serait déjà debout et probablement dans la cuisine en train de déjeuné.

\- Alors, c'est toi Naruto?

Il se crispa après s'être avancé de quelques pas dans le salon et il se retourna pour voir un grand brun assit à table, mangeant des céréales.

\- Je… Euh… Oui. Tu es…?

\- Itachi. Je suis le…

\- Grand frère de Sasuke, oui je sais.

Le plus vieux sourit et tendit une main pour lui montrer un place.

\- Tu peux venir si tu veux. Mon petit frère m'a dit que je ne serait pas tout seul pour déjeuné, alors j'avais prévu de sortir un bol de plus.

\- Oh! Euh… c'est bien gentil, mais je crois que je vais rentrer, dit-il timidement.

\- Si tu veux. Je peux au moins de reconduire?

\- Euh…

Naruto était mal à l'aise du fait de venir se faire reconduire par le frère du garçon avec qui il avait dormit la nuit d'avant. Il ne savait pas s'il devait trouver ça normal, ou complètement insensé. Mais en même temps, s'il partait à pied, il ne serait pas chez lui avant des heures, ou même qu'il passerait sa journée à marcher. Surtout qu'il avait encore quelque douleur à la cheville.

\- Si… si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Bien sûr que non! Donne moi deux minutes, je range ça et j'arrive, répondit le plus vieux en se levant, trainant avec lui sa vaisselle pour l'apporter dans la cuisine.

Le plus jeune attendit Itachi devant la porte d'un air anxieux. Même si le grand frère de Sasuke paraissait très charmant et serviable, il se sentait quand même un peu mal à l'aise d'abuser ainsi du grand frère du brun. Même s'il était certain que ça n'allait pas être la dernière fois qu'il allait se croisé.

OoOoO

\- Alors, vous vous êtes amusé hier soir?

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant Itachi d'un air outré. Il n'avait aucune envi de parler de _ça _avec _lui._

\- Euh… je…

\- Sasuke m'a dit que vous aviez été au cinéma après diner, finit l'autre garçon les yeux vers la route.

Le plus jeune souffla apaisé, puis il sourit en racontant comment toute cette rencontre était arrivée, en commençant par sa foulure en terminant par leur arrivé ici. Il ne lui expliqua pas plus ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment de ses ognons.

\- Au moins, vous avez l'air d'avoir passé une très belle soirée.

\- Oui, c'était vraiment génial, répondit le blond d'un ton rêveur.

Itachi le remarqua, mais ne posa pas plus de question à se propos. Ils décidèrent alors de parler de ce qu'il faisait dans la vie et après que Naruto lui ait dit qu'il n'en savait rien, ce fût autour d'Itachi de parler de sa famille de médecin.

\- Mon père était docteur, ma mère est pharmacienne, Sasuke, comme tu le sais, étudie en médecine et moi je viens de terminer l'université et j'ai commencé mon boulot en tant que chirurgien.

\- Wow! Si y'en a un de malade y'a pas de quoi s'inquiété, ricana le plus jeune impressionné. Lui qui ne savait même pas se qu'il allait faire de sa vie.

Itachi rit à son tour en acquiesçant, puis il continua de regarder la route. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la petite maison où le blond habitait en colocation avec Kakashi, dont la voiture n'était pas là, et le plus grand éteint le contact de la voiture pour saluer son passager.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'on se reverra.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, répondit le blond en ouvrant la porte de la voiture.

\- Attends! L'arrêta Itachi.

Il se retourna et le fixa d'un air confus.

\- Ouais?

\- Je voulais te dire que, jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu mon frère sourire comme il l'a fait ce matin.

Naruto sentit son cœur frissonner de bonheur à l'entente de cette affirmation. Il sourit à son tour et rougit violement, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

\- Ah… ah bon.

\- Je dis ça, parce que j'avais peur que, malgré ce que Sasuke m'a dit de toi pendant notre longue conversation ce matin, que tu ne sois que le genre de gars qui ne veulent que des histoires d'un soir, expliqua Itachi d'un regard inquiet.

\- QUOI?! Oh mon dieu non!

Le plus vieux pouffa de rire et s'excusa.

\- T'inquiète, je te regarde rougir et ça me suffit à savoir que t'avais l'intention de revoir mon frère. Bref, je te retiens pas plus longtemps. Tu peux y aller.

Naruto sourit et sortit de la voiture, mais avant de refermer la porte, il se pencha et regarda Itachi d'un sourire sincère et il dit :

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. À plus.

\- À bientôt.

Puis il ferma la porte et s'avança rapidement sur le trottoir pour laisser le plus vieux partir. Il regarda la voiture s'éloigné de lui en souriant, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qu'il avait entendu à propos de Sasuke et de ce matin. Il était tellement heureux, qu'il n'avait plus envie de rentrer. Surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Alors, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine et l'abdomen frissonnant, il sortit un papier de sa poche et le lit avant de le mettre contre son cœur. Puis, bien décidé, il avança droit devant lui, sous les gros et magnifiques flocons de neiges qui descendaient du ciel et s'engagea pour aller à un endroit très précis. Il n'avait qu'a pensé au mot et au jeune homme qui lui avait volé son cœur.

_Si tu veux me revoir, tu sais où me trouver._

_Sasuke xxx_

**Épilogue**

_**Un an plus tard.**_

\- Je hais la Saint-Valentin!

\- Mais de quoi tu parles encore? C'est la plus belle fête qu'il n'y a pas sur la terre. Tu l'as dit toi-même la semaine dernière.

\- Je sais, mais je savais pas que chercher un cadeau était si stressant.

\- Tu pense quoi moi? J'ai aucune idée de ce quoi je vais acheter à mon petit ami.

\- J'ai pas plus d'idée. On est ensemble que depuis Noël.

Sakura leva la tête et regarda son ami d'un haussement de sourcils sarcastique. Naruto, lui, la regarda d'un air outré.

\- Quoi?! Mais c'est vrai.

\- Arrête ton petit cinéma!

\- Qu'elle cinéma?! Demanda le blond confus.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à marcher d'un pas normal, mais elle continua d'affirmé que le plus vieux avait tors.

\- Franchement, comment peux-tu dire que vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis quelques mois, alors que vous vous aimez depuis le premier jour. Tu me fais rire toi des fois.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit innocemment Naruto en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

\- Allons! Pendant la semaine qui à suivit le 14 février de l'an dernier, t'as pas cessé de m'harceler avec _ton prince charmant _qui t'avais sauvé d'une nuit épouvantable de Saint-Valentin. On s'avait tous que t'étais déjà sous son charme.

Le plus vieux ne répondit rien, parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'obstiner avec sa meilleure amie qui, il devait avouer, avait tout à fait raison.

\- N'empêche que, finit-il par dire pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un malade, on a commencé à se fréquenter que depuis deux mois. Point.

Sakura lui envoya un autre regard sarcastique comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.

\- Ah bon? Alors pourquoi couchiez-vous ensemble?

\- On ne couchait pas ensemble!

\- Naruto! Trois mois après que vous vous êtes rencontrez, vous emménagiez déjà ensemble!

\- Je déménageais chez lui et Itachi! C'est pas pareil. En plus, c'était pour laisser de la liberté à Kakashi et à Iruka. Tiens! Je me demande ce qu'ils font…

\- Ne change pas de sujet petit voyou! Et arrête de me compter des bobards. J'étais la première personne à qui tu parlais de ce que tu ressentais à propos de Sasuke et ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a dit : Je t'aime, seulement à Noël que vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis ce jour!

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors que son corps s'enflammait à la pensée de cette soirée magnifique qui était la _deuxième _plus belle de sa vie. Leur relation, qu'ils entreprenaient lui et le brun depuis la Saint-Valentin de l'an dernier, était loin d'être aussi magique que ne le prétendait Sakura. Premièrement, il y avait la peur de s'engager trop rapidement, puis le retour des ex petit-ami qui avait crée tout un nouveau chapitre de leur histoire. Malgré tout, après quelques disputes et un mois d'absence du plus vieux, ils avaient finis par se mettre ensemble officiellement.

\- Vous avez toujours agit en couple, depuis le tout premier moment, et si ça n'avait pas été de ce petit con de G…

\- C'est bon, je ne veux pas me rappeler de ça, supplia Naruto en levant les mains au ciel, maintenant c'est belle et bien finis.

\- N'empêche que vous avez eu toute une étape à franchir à cause de ton ex.

\- Ouais, je sais, soupira le plus vieux, mais là, je sais que… qu'il ne peut rien arriver de pire. On a passé deux mois vraiment parfait et je ne veux plus jamais que ça change parce que… parce que…

\- Parce que tu l'aime vraiment, finit Sakura le sourire aux lèvres en regardant son ami.

Celui-ci rougit légèrement et pour changer de conversation, il prit une peluche d'ourson sur une étagèrent et la montra à son amie.

\- N'est-il pas adorable?!

\- Ah ah! T'es con. Maintenant, bouge ton cul, on doit trouver des cadeaux pour nos merveilleux petits amis.

\- Ouais! Allons-y!

OoOoO

\- Sakura je suis désespéré!

\- T'inquiète, peut-être que Kiba pourra t'aider demain. AH! Au fait, il y avait un truc que je voulais te montrer, allez viens!

Elle tira son ami vers le couloir, là où ils s'approchaient de la sortit du centre d'achat, mais le blond continua de se plaindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Rien ne me vient à l'idée!

\- Tu vas trouver, arrête de chialer et suis-moi.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le dernier couloir là où se trouvait son petit ami en train de travailler, et pendant un instant il cru que la jeune femme voulait l'amener à ses côtés, mais il eut à peine le temps de voir Sasuke que Sakura le tirait vers la droite, là où était la bijouterie.

\- T'es malades?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!

\- Je veux te montrer le collier que j'ai vu, juste pour te donner une idée pour Ki…

Naruto l'avait à peine écouté, puisque son regard s'était posé sur la boutique d'en face, là où était son magnifique petit ami. Son premier réflex fut de frissonner de tout son corps, puisque c'était ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il le revoyait après quelques jours de séparation. Puis quand celui-ci le regarda et lui sourit, il eu envie de courir jusqu'à lui et l'embrasser passionnément comme ils le faisaient toujours. Mais quand il vit Sasuke froncer des sourcils en se demandant surement pourquoi son petit ami était dans une bijouterie, celui-ci paniqua.

\- Bordel! Sakura, il faut sortir d'ici!

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Bah, sinon il va croire que je suis venu ici pour lui acheter un bijou.

\- Mais voyons donc. Comme si un homme achèterait une chaine ou un bracelet à un autre garçon. Maintenant tais-toi et regarde ça, répondit la jeune femme en lui pointant un magnifique pendentif avec une breloque en forme de fleur de cerisier.

\- Il est magnifique hein?

\- Ouais vraiment, Bon, on peut y aller maintenant?

\- Attends, regarde ça! Elle est belle non?

\- Oui oui… Euh… Une bague? Demanda Naruto en regardant sa meilleure amie d'un air outré, pourquoi tu veux une bague?

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux, puis rougit. C'était la première fois que le plus vieux la voyait faire ça. Il attendait sa réponse avec impatience.

\- Eh ben je… je sais pas moi…

L'air innocent et timide de Sakura le mit sur la piste de ce qu'elle voulait que Kiba fasse avec une bague.

\- Écoute chérie, dit-il d'un ton doux, je ne suis pas vraiment certain que Kiba… enfin…

\- Oh non! Je sais, c'est juste que… ça à fait un an nous aussi et… on a quand-même 24 ans. C'est pas comme si on en avait 18, ou 19. Hein?

\- Peut-être. Tu as sans doute raison. En attendant, dépêché-toi qu'on sorte d'ici avant qu'ils ne nous obligent à acheter quelque chose. J'ai encore un cadeau à trouver moi! Et en plus…

Il se retourna pour fixé le magasin, là où Sasuke s'était penché contre sa caisse, une main sur la joue alors que son coude reposait sur le comptoir, il le regardait, de son sourire aimant et amoureux. Naruto fondit, comment pouvait-on résister à un tel regard? Il sourit et finit sa phrase à Sakura en disant :

\- … J'ai un petit ami à aller aimer.

OoOoO

Le jour d'après, il ne changea pas ses habitudes et se retrouva avec Kiba dans le même centre d'achat où il était la veille. Sauf que son calvaire ne s'était pas arrangé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Je n'aurai pas le temps d'y pensé cette semaine et j'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air du petit ami débile qui achète ses cadeaux un jour avant l'évènement, se plaignit-t-il auprès de son meilleur ami.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est ici aujourd'hui. T'as une idée de ce que je peux acheter à Sakura?

\- Ouais, on va à la bijouterie, comme d'hab, répondit Naruto d'un air monotone.

Un petit silence s'en suivit, alors qu'il marchait dans le centre commercial. Après quelques minutes de déprime, Kiba compris que c'était son ami qui avait besoin de lui maintenant. Et au nombre de fois qu'il lui avait fait un speach sur l'amour et les convenances, il savait exactement quoi dire.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée? Demanda-t-il subtilement.

\- Non! Vraiment pas.

\- Certain?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant. En faite, il avait un peu trop d'idée pour être honnête, mais ce n'était pas le réel problème. Il soupira et décida de finir par en parler avec son meilleur ami. Peut-être qu'en le disant, il allait trouver une solution.

\- Bon… ok. C'est que… j'ai peur d'être trop romantique, ou trop conventionnelle, ou sinon pas assez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais réellement lui acheter?

\- Eh bien, un truc qui dit : _Tiens, je me suis rappeler que… _Tu comprends? Mais je veux que ce soit pratique, parce que je connais Sasuke, mais en même temps pas trop, pour que ça reste _cute. _

Kiba ricana.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est rien, je me trouve moi-même un peu poche de toujours te faire acheter le cadeau de Sakura.

\- Elle est une fille, c'est pas pareil. Elle, elle veut quelque chose qu'elle aime.

\- Je sais mais, peut-être que… j'aimerais lui choisir. Cette année.

Naruto sourit à son meilleur ami. Lui aussi semblait très amoureux. Jamais il n'avait eu une aussi longue relation et ça le remplissait de bonheur. Mais, il n'avait pas encore réglé son problème de cadeau.

\- Fait comme tu veux, mais là moi je fais quoi moi?

\- Eh bien! Selon ce que tu m'as toujours dit : Tu dois revenir dans le passé. Pense à… je sais pas moi… la première soirée que vous vous êtes rencontrer. Tu vois quelque chose?

Le blond réfléchit en bougeant les lèvres et en se grattant un sourcil, se remémorant leur première rencontre qu'il connaissait par cœur, quand tout à coup, quelque chose lui sauta au visage.

\- Kiba, je t'adore!

\- Je sais je sais, t'attendra avant de me dire parce que ton petit ami est juste là, répondit le brun en pointant le fond du couloir où ils arrivaient justement.

Naruto sourit et haussa des épaules. Par la suite, ils tournèrent vers la droite et entrèrent dans la bijouterie sans que toutefois, il n'oublie de faire un sourire à son amoureux. Quand il fut dans la boutique et que Kiba commençait à regarder les bijoux, il lui dit :

\- On ne reste pas trop longtemps ok.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Kiba l'air occupé en gardant les sourcils froncé.

\- Parce que, continua le blond n'ayant pas écouté son ami puisqu'il était occupé à regarder son amoureux servir un client pour être certain qui ne les voit pas, hier j'étais ici et c'est pas subtile parce qu'il va croire que je lui ai acheté…

\- Une bague?

\- Ouais, c'est justement ça.

\- Quoi?! T'es certain? Tu pense que je devrais?

\- Hein? De quoi tu parles?

Naruto se retourna et fixa son ami qui le regardait d'un air surpris et outré. Il remarqua alors que celui-ci ne parlait pas de la même chose que lui.

\- Tu crois que je devrais lui acheter une bague?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa Kiba.

\- Mais voyons! Tu veux quoi? La demander en mariage? Ricana-t-il.

\- Eh bien…

Encore plus surpris, il lâcha un : Quoi?! Qui fit soupirer son meilleur ami.

\- Enfin… Je sais pas, peut-être qu'elle aimerait.

\- Kiba, t'es certain que t'es prêt pour un mariage?

Il vit le brun baisser la tête en soupirant avant de répondre d'un air désolé.

\- Non, enfin, pas maintenant.

Naruto fit un sourire en coin et se rapprocha de son ami.

\- Écoute, je ne te cacherais pas qu'elle m'en a parlé hier.

\- Sérieusement?

\- Ouais, mais je savais que ça ne t'intéresserait pas.

\- Ça m'intéresse! Vraiment! En plus, je sais que je vais passé ma vie avec elle et que… pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?! Demanda Kiba d'un air outré quand il vit le sourie que son ami lui faisait.

\- T'es vraiment trop cute! Moi je suis pour! Si t'es certain de passé ta vie avec elle, alors pourquoi attendre?

\- Parle pour toi! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez toi et Sasuke alors?

Naruto ouvrit les yeux de stupeur et se recula, s'empêchant de regarder de l'autre côté du magasin, là où se trouvait l'entrée et la où Sasuke qui travaillait.

\- Bah… Bah… euh…

\- C'est ce que je disais. Imagine qu'il te demande en mariage, qu'est-ce que tu ferais?

\- Je… Je sais pas…

\- Comme si tu dirais non! T'es fou de lui depuis un an ET NE VIENS PAS ME DIRE que ça ne fait que deux moi sinon je te frappe!

Naruto baissa la main et ferma la bouche en étant prit de court alors qu'il allait effectivement dire à Kiba qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis Noël. Il bouda celui-ci en croisant les bras et en regardant les vitrines où étaient les bagues. Tout à coup, il se mit à en regarder une en particulier. Elle était argentée avec deux petites pierres bleues. En souriant, il imagina bien Sasuke la lui mettre au do… _NON! Ne pas penser à ça!_

_\- _Je crois que je vais lui acheter ça! Dit Kiba en pointant quelque chose dans la vitrine derrière le blond.

Celui-ci se retourna et en voyant ce que le brun avait choisit il sourit et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

\- C'est toi qui choisis après tout! dit-il d'un air innocent en levant les bras.

\- Arrête! Je suis certain qu'elle va aimer! MADEMOISELLE? Cria l'autre garçon en levant la main pour attiré son attention, je vais prendre ce collier avec la fleur de cerisier. Ouais, ça va faire combien?

Alors que Kiba commençait à payé, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans la boutique d'en face. En regardant son petit ami, il se demanda vraiment s'il serait près de l'épouser? N'était-il pas un peu trop jeune pour ça? Tout d'un coup, il repensa à ce que sa meilleure amie lui avait dit : _On a quand même 24 ans. C'est pas comme si on en avait 18 ou 19. Hein? _Il était vrai qu'il était majeure et encore plus vrai qu'il passerait sa vie avec Sasuke, comme Kiba l'avait dit : _Je sais que je vais passer ma vie avec elle. _Mais il avait des craintes. Si lui ne voulait pas se marier ?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et détourna le regard du brun en se disant que oui, peut-être qu'un jour il demanderait Sasuke en mariage puisqu'il devait se l'avouer à lui-même : Ça faisait des semaine qu'il allait à la bijouterie le jour pour regarder les bagues, parce que _oui _il avait eu dans l'idée de demander son petit ami en mariage le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Mais la peur d'un refus l'en avait dissuadé, parce qu'après-tout, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis Noël, _non? _

OoOoO

_**Presqu'une semaine plus tard.**_

\- Alors! Vous allez faire quoi demain?

\- Je travaille alors on va aller souper et après une petite soirée tranquille à la maison.

\- Pareil pour moi et Sasuke. T'es chanceux que je n'habite plus avec vous.

\- Ça fait un baille qu'on en profite.

Naruto ricana en grimaçant. Même s'il ne pensait pas à Kakashi en tant que père ou oncle, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais avoir l'image de son ami et de son petit ami en train de faire des trucs pas très catholique le dégoutait.

\- C'EST BON! Pas besoin de détail. Déjà qu'une fois sur deux je vous prenais en train de vous embrasser sur le divan.

\- Si tu savais, maintenant on…

\- NON! ARRÊTE!

Il entendit l'argenté ricané avant de l'entendre monter les marches d'escaliers en criant : JE REVIENS CHÉRI. Il savait qu'il s'adressait à Iruka, mais ne compris pas pourquoi il se mit à lui murmuré après :

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

\- Oui quoi?

\- CHUTE! Baisse le ton.

\- Il ne m'entendrait quand même pas de chez moi!

\- Oh… oui c'est vrai.

Naruto pouffa de rire. Pourquoi son ami était si nerveux tout d'un coup, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de…

\- Je vais demander Iruka en mariage?

_QUOI?!_

\- Quoi?! Demanda-t-il d'un air surpris. Demain?!

\- Non! Mais j'ai déjà acheté la bague et tout. Je vais le faire le mois prochain. À sa fête et je voulais que toi et Sasuke soyez là, parce que je compte faire une fête surprise et lui demander de m'épouser après diner.

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Premièrement, il ne s'attendait pas à _ça _de la part de son ami qui passait i peine de ça deux ans, d'homme en homme dans son lit et deuxièmement, pourquoi entendit-il parler juste de mariage depuis une semaine. Ça commençait à un peu lui faire peur, comme si le destin lui reprochait de ne pas avoir suivit sa première idée de cadeau.

\- C'est… c'est vraiment géniale! Kakashi je suis super content!

\- Attend! Il a pas encore dit oui. Si tu savais comme j'ai peur.

\- Kakashi Hatake avoir peur? Tu me surprends.

\- C'est normale, tu sais qu'Iruka à tendance à avoir un sal caractère.

\- Peut-être, mais il t'aime et…

Alors qu'il allait continuer sa phrase la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux d'ébène. Il lui sourit en finissant de dire à Kakashi :

\- Et il n'y a rien que personne ne puisse faire contre l'amour.

En entendant ça, Sasuke fronça des sourcils en souriant. Il se demanda tout d'un coup à qui pouvait bien parler son amoureux. Il lui fit un signe et celui-ci cacha l'appareil avec sa main pour lui murmuré des lèvres :

\- C'est Kakashi!

Le brun fit un ''Oh!'' avec ses lèvres et enleva ses bottes, puis son manteau avant d'aller rejoindre son amoureux.

\- Oui, c'est ça, Sasuke est là, alors je te laisse. Ouais à lundi! Bye.

Naruto raccrocha et déposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet à côté du divan et alors qu'il relevait la tête, le plus vieux était déjà devant lui, venant le prendre par la taille pour l'embrasser amoureusement sur les lèvres.

\- Salut toi.

Le blond sourit en fermant les yeux et il lui répondit :

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonne Saint-Valentin, continua le plus vieux en le serrant dans ses bras.

Naruto fronça des sourcils et ricana légèrement. Il lui répondit :

\- C'est demain idiot!

\- Peut-être mais…

Sasuke fit tournoyer le blond sur lui-même et le fit faire une figure de dance en le faisant se penché en-dessous de lui, puis il le retenta en le regardant dans les yeux pour lui dire tendrement et sensuellement:

\- … Avec toi, la Saint-Valentin c'est toutes les minutes, toutes les heures, tout les jours et tout les mois de l'année passé avec toi à t'aimer.

Le blond faillit s'évanouir sur place. Il ne su pas quoi répondre d'autre, alors il laissa place à son instinct et l'obligea à le relever pour ensuite prendre sa tête en couple pour l'embrasser ardemment.

Comment Sasuke avait-il pu dire, un an plus tôt, qu'il n'était pas romantique? Et encore là, il n'avait pas eu droit à tout…

OoOoO

Le sourire aux lèvres et l'odeur de son amoureux contre lui, il respira un bon coup avant de serrer son corps chaud et moelleux contre le sien. Son ventre frissonna, puis quand il ouvrit les yeux : Il vit que malheureusement, ce n'était pas Sasuke qu'il tenait entre ses bras, mais bien son oreiller.

Déçu, mais peu triste, il s'étira de tout son long sur le lit en levant les bras et en courbant le dos. Il senti alors les couvertures et les coussins qui bordait ses pieds, tombé par terre rejoindre la pile de vêtements qu'ils avaient laissé la nuit dernière. Il sourit en ce rappelant de celle-ci en ayant chaud au cœur. Sasuke avait passé son temps à le chouchouter alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour et il ne cessait de lui souhaité une joyeuse Saint-Valentin, même si ça ne l'était pas encore. Il ricana et finit par se lever pour enfiler un peignoir. Son ventre c'était mit à gargouiller quelques minutes plus tôt et ça avait été la cause de son réveille.

Il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine et passa à côté du comptoir qui bordait le milieu de la pièce pour aller rejoindre le frigo. En l'ouvrant pour regarder ce qu'il allait manger, il fronça ses deux yeux fatigué et finit par se redresser pour regarder l'ilot de la cuisine. Un sac brun avec un mot s'y trouvait, accompagner d'une rose rouge. Il sourit tendrement et prit le mot pour le lire.

_Joyeuse Sant-Valentin mon chéri et bon petit déjeuné. Je sais qu'une rose c'est un peu trop conventionnelle, mais même si je crois que ça ne sert à rien de laisser ça faner et trainé dans la maison, c'est quand même mieux qu'une boite de chocolat qui te ferait prendre des kilos. _

_ Pas que tu es gros. Je t'aime. T'inquiète je… _

_Bref, ce soir, je t'attends là où te le sais, vers la fermeture. J'ai hâte de te voir. _

_À bientôt, Sasuke._

Naruto hocha la tête de droite à gauche en souriant, puis il sortit le croissant chaud que son petit ami lui avait apporté du petit café non loin d'ici et il le dégusta. Puis par la suite, il prit la rose et la senti pendant de longues minutes avant de retourner s'étendre un peu, parce que même une rose ne pouvait égaler l'odeur de son petit ami qui était toujours sur l'oreiller avec lequel il s'était réveillé.

OoOoO

Vers trois heures, il avait commencé à se préparé pour la soirée, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'habiller chic, ou décontracté. Sasuke ne lui avait rien dit de ce qu'ils allaient faire n'y d'où ils iraient. Tout ce qu'il savait, était qu'il devait aller le rejoindre à son travail. Encore là, il avait dût en conclure tout seul, parce que le plus vieux ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup d'indice.

Malgré tout, vers quatre heure trente, il marchait dans le centre d'achat où il était à toute les fin de semaine, que se soit avec Sakura, Kiba, ou même son petit ami quand les deux autres le laissait brisé leur routine.

Il avait du temps à perdre avant la fermeture, alors il se promenait, les mains dans les poches à travers les magasins. Il arriva rapidement au centre, là où se trouvait la fontaine, puis ne sachant plus où aller pendant les dix prochaines minutes, il décida de s'y asseoir.

Tout à coup, il se mit à pensé à ce que ça vie était un an plus tôt. Il se rappelait très bien avoir fait la même chose que ce qu'il avait fait. Entrer dans le centre, marcher les mains dans les poches à travers les boutiques et finir assit ici, à la même place, à la même fontaine. Il regarda au fond de l'eau pour regarder les pièces lancer par les enfants en quête d'un souhait et sourit en imaginant que peut-être que la siennes était toujours là, en attente d'une confirmation. Puisque oui, son vœu qu'il avait fait s'était exhaussé.

_**Flashback**_

_Tout autour de lui, se trouvait des amoureux qui étaient venu profiter des soldes de la Saint-Valentin du centre d'achat ou de son délicieux restaurant qui fermait toujours un peu plus tard. Enfin, la journée était loin d'être terminer. Même qu'elle commençait tout juste. Le blond leva le bras et regarda sa montre en espérant avoir tors, mais quand il vit qu'il n'était que midi, il soupira et s'arrêta pour regarder où il allait. Une fontaine d'eau, où les gamins avaient l'habitude d'y lancer des pièces, se trouvait devant lui. Il décida d'aller s'y asseoir._

_Il pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda dans le fond de l'eau, les pièces qui s'y trouvaient. Tout à coup, il se mit à rire et sortit son portefeuille. Il en sortit une pièce et le lança dans l'eau pour la regarder couler rejoindre les autres. Par la suite, il ferma les yeux et fit un vœu. _

_**«Je souhaite qu'un jour, le plus tôt possible, l'amour me tombe dessus par magie, comme dans les contes de fées. J'aimerais qu'un prince charmant vienne à mon secours et répare mon cœur rongé par l'amour. Je vous en prie…»**_

_Après quelques secondes, il se leva et ricana d'un air stupide comme s'il croyait qu'il venait de faire ça pour rien. Pourtant, il gardait espoir de tombé sur l'homme de ses rêves. Pas l'homme parfait, juste celui qui serait parfait __**pour lui. **_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Naruto resta un long moment au bord de cette fontaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les lumières du centre clignoté, signe qu'ils allaient bientôt fermer les portes. S'était aussi l'heure qu'il attendait depuis un moment, celui où il allait rejoindre son magnifique petit ami.

Celui-ci fermait les portes de son magasin quand il arriva à la sortit. Il était habiller d'une façon décontracté, pantalon et chemise, tout comme il avait décidé de le faire. Il souffla un peu et s'approcha du brun le sourire léger. Le plus vieux ne lui fit qu'un signe de se rapprocher de lui et, alors qu'il croyait qu'il voulait un baiser, sa main fut prise et amener à travers le couloir.

\- Il faut se dépêcher, sinon on va devoir faire le grand détour, expliqua Sasuke.

\- Le détour? Mais…

\- Vite!

Ils accélérèrent le pas et arrivèrent au même moment où Ino, la serveuse du restaurant, allait clôturer l'entrée par le centre d'achat.

\- Oh! Vous êtes arrivé juste à temps, les amoureux, dit la blonde en les laissant passé.

\- Tu as réservé ma table?

Naruto fronça des sourcils, mais, surtout, il fut surpris de voir que son petit ami lui tenait toujours la main. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'afficher leur relation en publique.

\- Bien sûr et t'es chanceux, parce que c'est plein à craqué ce soir.

\- Je m'en doutais, répondit-il.

\- Alors suivez-moi, répondit la jeune femme faisant tourner sa couette blonde pour les mener à la banquette qui leur était destiné.

Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de sourire en fronçant des sourcils. Au début, il s'était demander pourquoi Sasuke les avaient amené au même restaurant où il allait au moins une fois par semaine, mais en voyant qu'il avait réservé la même table où ils étaient venu manger un an plus tôt, il commençait à comprendre.

\- Vous êtes chanceux, Hinata c'est fait un petit copain et à demander congé ce soir, alors c'est moi qui vous sert.

Sasuke eut presque l'air déçu et Naruto eut une vague idée du pourquoi, mais il décida de laisser planer le mystère un peu, alors ils commandèrent à boires.

\- Je vais prendre un Coke s'il vous plait, dit-il

\- Moi aussi, dit Sasuke en souriant.

Puis les menus leur firent tendu et avant que le plus jeune n'ait le temps d'ouvrir une page, le plus vieux s'exclamait et lui disait les yeux occupé à lire :

\- Je te conseille vivement le macaroni chinois.

_Comme s'il ne la savait pas. _Il décida quand-même de jouer le jeu.

\- Je sais, c'est ce que je me disais moi aussi, dit-il d'un ton rieur.

Le brun leva légèrement la tête et sourit avant de poser sa main subtilement sur la table. Naruto, regardant le menu avec lequel le plus vieux avait caché son visage, sourit tendrement et subtilement, vint poser sa mains sur la sienne. La soirée se promettait d'être très porter sur la même qu'ils avaient vécu l'année d'avant. Mais c'était loin de lui déplaire, puisque ça lui montrait que son petit ami se rappelait de tout, dans les moindres détails.

OoOoO

Après avoir diné et mangé une succulente part de tarte au citron à deux, ils étaient sortit et _subtilement _Sasuke avait proposé au plus jeune d'aller voir un film au cinéma qu'il ne put se résoudre à refuser. Même si tout était pareil à ce qu'ils avaient fait un an plus tôt, il n'y avait rien de semblable. Ils passaient leurs temps à se sourire en se souvenant des souvenirs de l'année qui avait précédé et parfois se tendait la main et se volait un baiser par-ci par-là pendant que les gens était occupé à manger ou à regarder le film. Naruto se douta de la suite et ils finirent leur soirée dans le même appartement où ils étaient arrivés un an plus tôt. La différence cette fois-ci, c'était rendu sa maison à lui aussi.

\- Tu veux quoi à boire? Demanda Sasuke en s'approchant du bar.

\- Ne brisons pas la règle et faisons-nous des Bloody Mary, ricana le plus jeune en accrochant son manteau dans la penderie à côté de celui de Sasuke qu'il entendit ricaner dans la cuisine.

\- C'est parfait, j'avais déjà prévu le coup, répondit celui-ci en sortant un pichet de Bloody Mary du frigo.

\- Tu pense toujours à tout, sourit le plus jeune en s'assoyant sur le divan, sachant que c'était là qu'on lui aurait demandé de s'asseoir de toute façon.

Sasuke servit deux verres et vint à ses côtés. En se regardant yeux dans les yeux, ils trinquèrent à leur première Saint-Valentin en tant que couple et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

\- À notre rencontre!

\- La plus belle de ma vie, termina le plus vieux souriant avant de toqué son verre contre celui de son amoureux.

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en souriant et Sasuke, le cœur aimant, ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire :

\- J'adore te voir rougir.

\- J'adore quand tu me fais rougir.

Sasuke sourit tendrement et ils burent une gorgé de leur verre. Pendant de longue secondes, ils ne firent que se regarder en souriant en coin et en rougissant chacun leur tour. Le blond ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux de leur soirée qui était merveilleuse jusqu'à maintenant. Il se dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour remercier son petit ami.

\- Je suis vraiment content.

\- Content de?

\- De voir que… Tu t'es vraiment rappeler de tous les petits détails.

\- Les détails? Demanda le brun faisant semblant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Oh arrête de plaisanter!

Sasuke ricana et déposa son verre pour ne pas être distrait par autre chose que son petit ami.

\- Je voulais vraiment que ce soir spécial, sans que ça ne remplace notre rencontre.

\- C'était vraiment parfait, ça m'a montré à quelle point tu… tu…

Le plus jeune rougit en se mordant la lèvre timidement. Il avait encore un peu de mal à croire que quelqu'un pouvait faire de telles choses pour lui. Sasuke comprit son malaise, mais n'en fit rien. À la place, il proposa :

\- Tu veux ton cadeau?

Ça revigora le blond qui sauta de joie avant de se lever.

\- ATTENDS! Je vais chercher le tiens.

Sasuke rit et attendit qu'il arrive avant de fouiller dans la commode pour en sortir le cadeau non emballé qu'il cacha derrière son dos. Naruto se rassit à ses côtés et lui tandis un gros paquet.

\- Toi en premier!

\- Okay.

Le brun l'ouvrit sur le regard anxieux de son petit ami qui s'était remit à se mordre la lèvre, puis quand il eut finit de retirer tout le papier, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un ricanement en voyant son présent.

\- _Wow, _dit-il en sortant le premier tome de _Fifty shades of Grey. _

\- Tu… tu aime? Je voulais pas t'acheter de chocolat ou de peluche inutile, parce que je sais que tu pense comme moi sur les trucs commerciale, alors, je me suis dit que je pouvais… enfin… trouver quelque chose qui te rappellerais un peu notre première rencon….

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de son amoureux le prenaient ardemment par surprise, le faisant frissonner de partout, comme à chaque fois. Quand il le laissa, il sourit en le regardant dans les yeux et dit :

\- C'est parfait, moi aussi j'ai fait pareille, expliqua-t-il en se redressant pour fouiller derrière son dos.

Naruto fronça des sourcils, mais comprit quand il vit son cadeau qui lui fut tendu, emballer simplement d'un ruban. Il prit le film qui lui avait été offert et qui reposait sur une boite de chocolat et il murmura le cœur chaud et heureux en se rappelant le bon souvenir :

\- Cendrillon…

Sasuke sourit et regarda d'un air plus prononcer la boite en-dessous du film. Le blond fronça des sourcils en la regardant à son tour. Il pensa au mot que son petit ami lui avait laissé le matin même et qui avait clairement dit : _C'est quand-même mieux qu'une boite de chocolat qui te ferait prendre des kilos. Pas que tu es gros. Je t'aime. _Alors, pourquoi donc lui en avait-il acheté une.

Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir pour y goûté, son petit ami l'arrêta.

\- Attends! On… on pourrait commencer le film et… je sais pas, se les partager plus tard, dit-il d'un ton qui paru légèrement nerveux à l'oreille du blond. Avait-il si peur qu'il les trouve mauvais?

\- Eh bien, si tu veux, ça me ferait plaisir.

\- Cool! Okay, je… je vais aller nous chercher une couverture. Il commence à faire froid ici non?

Le blond acquiesça et se leva pour aller installer le film. Quand Sasuke revint s'asseoir sur le divan, il prit la manette et alla s'asseoir entre ses bras. Ils faisaient souvent ça les soirs où le brun ne travaillait pas le lendemain et il avait toujours trouvé que c'était l'un de leur meilleur moment passé ensemble. Ça arrivait aussi souvent qu'il termine le film dans leur chambre, ou endormit l'un contre l'autre.

Concentré sur le film, Naruto ne remarqua pas que le brun ne faisait que le regarder intensément en jouant dans ses cheveux blonds qu'il avait toujours trouvés soyeux et doux. Il paraissait inquiet et anxieux. Comme s'il avait peur de faire quelque chose qu'il regrettait. Plus le film avançait et plus ses mouvement de main dans les cheveux de Naruto était brisé et nerveux. Jusqu'à un certain moment qui fit sourire plus profondément le blond. C'était là où Cendrillon arrivait au palais du prince et qu'elle le voyait. Il appréhendait la chanson qui allait venir puisqu'il savait que Sasuke lui avait acheté ce film pour ça. Parce qu'elle allait leur rappeler leur premier baiser.

\- Tu… Tu veux qu'on mange tes chocolats? Dit le brun, brisant ainsi le silence.

Le plus jeune fut surpris que celui-ci ait parlé pendant ce moment qu'il avait cru important. Il s'était plus attendu à un _Je t'aime _ou à un baiser dans les cheveux.

\- Bon… d'accord, dit-il la voix un peu déçu en se penchant vers la table au milieu du salon pour attraper la moyenne boite rouge en forme de cœur.

Aussitôt, il entendit le plus vieux soupirer et se pousser légèrement de lui comme s'il se préparait à s'enfuir en courant. Naruto lui jeta un regard confus avant d'ouvrir la boite en disant:

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi tout d'un…

Son cadeau était ouvert devant ses yeux qui s'étaient grandement ouvert également en voyant l'absence de chocolat dans celui-ci. À la place, se trouvait, au milieu du cœur, une bague en argent, bordant deux petites pierres bleues. La même qu'il avait vu à la bijouterie devant le magasin de la mère de Sasuke. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, sa respiration était maintenant saccadée et il s'était figé devant cette boite qui lui avait paru banal depuis qu'il l'avait tenu la première fois dans ses mains, sans savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour regarder son petit ami, que celui-ci était descendu du divan pour se mettre à genou devant lui. Il avait prit ses mains et d'un air pressé et presque paniqué il se mit à parler.

\- Naruto, je… j'étais tellement nerveux à l'idée de faire ça que j'ai complètement oublié ce que je voulais dire. J'en ai parlé à tout le monde et presque tous m'ont dit que tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Écoute, Sasuke baissa la tête nerveusement et serra un peu plus ses mains avant de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux, Naruto, depuis quatre ans, je te regarde passer dans les corridors et jamais une seule fois je n'ai pu m'empêcher de dire que jamais je n'avais vu un garçon aussi beau.

Toujours figé le plus jeune regardait le brun devant lui, lui tenir les mains et parler tellement rapidement qu'il ne comprenait que la moitié de ce qu'il disait. Tout de même, il le laissa continuer.

-… Je sais que, dès notre première rencontre ça n'a pas été super, parce tu étais très malheureux de ta rupture et j'étais un peu… arrogant. Mais je ne peux croire que tout ne se résume qu'aux première paroles, parce que le reste de cette première rencontre à tellement été magique pour moi et que, dès qu'on à commencer à parler normalement, je savais que… au fond de moi… je… je savais qu'il n'y aurait plus que toi. Pour toujours. C'était rapide, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressentais. Et c'est pour ça que quand tu m'as demandé ce que je pensais de l'amour, j'ai tout de suite pu répondre, parce que c'était ce que je ressentais pour toi au moment où tu me l'avais demandé. Je…

Il fut arrêté subitement par Naruto qui n'avait pu s'empêché de se pencher pour lui voler un baiser. Après s'être reculé, celui-ci ricana et dit :

\- Sasuke… tu t'emporte encore…

Le brun rougit en baissant la tête.

\- Je m'emporte toujours quand il s'agit de toi, dit-il le cœur palpitant, enfin… quand j'ai réfléchis à ce que je devais t'acheter pour la Saint-Valentin, je ne voulais pas simplement quelque chose de significatif. Je voulais aussi que ce soit une façon de te dire que je ne pensais pas qu'au passé, mais au futur.

Naruto le regarda tendrement et les épaules frissonnant. Il ne pensait plus et ne faisait que regarder son amoureux qui se cassait la tête pour lui faire plaisir et le rendre heureux, mais il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça, puisqu'il l'avait lui.

\- Mais… j'ai peur…

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, répondit-il en glissant du sofa pour aller rejoindre son amoureux, laissant la petite boîte sur le divan.

Sasuke leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis le plus vieux passa ses mains dans son cou pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Naruto, veux-tu m'épouser?

\- Je suis content que tu me le demande.

Ils ricanèrent.

\- C'est un oui? Demanda timidement le brun.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher, même si on est jeune et qu'on à plein de temps devant nous, de dire que… Oui. Sasuke, je veux t'épouser.

Le cœur rendu plus léger et le sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de pousser le blond à s'étendre en-dessous de lui pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser dignement. Par la suite, il se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- J'avais peur en te voyant dans la bijouterie que c'est ce que tu voulais faire aussi.

\- J'y avais pensé. Honnêtement, mais je trouvais ça… je sais pas… c'était…

Sasuke ricana encore et, amoureusement, il fixa les deux grands yeux bleus océan qui avait changé sa vie. Il ne pouvait dire qu'ils faisaient le bon choix, mais il savait que jamais il n'aimerait tant une personne que Naruto et il savait que c'était réciproque. Le cœur battant et ne sachant quoi dire de plus, il rajouta :

\- C'est ça l'amour.

Naruto sourit en fermant les yeux et l'autre se pencha pour coller leur front. Tout aussi heureux, le plus jeune sortit à son tour :

\- Oui, c'est ça l'amour.

Puis sur la musique de Cendrillon, il se redressèrent, scellèrent leur engagement en mettant la bague autour du doigt du plus jeune, puis ils firent l'amour à même la moquette, souhaitant tout les deux pouvoir vivre par-dessus les regards de ceux qui s'opposerait à leur mariage, par-dessus toute les groupies de Sasuke qui continuait à le reluquer au centre d'achat et contre toute les épreuves qu'ils auraient à vivre en tant que couple. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient le faire, parce que rien ne pouvait changer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Par qu'en fin de compte, c'était _ça_, ce que Naruto cherchait à comprendre et à trouver depuis le début de cette histoire. Il cherchait, le vrai et grand amour sans le trouver. Il était finalement et littéralement tombé dessus, comme par magie, comme dans un conte de fée. Et c'est en apprenant à le connaître, qu'il l'apprécia et finit par l'aimer. Parce que comme le brun l'avait dit un an plus tôt, tout commençait par une attirance surhumaine entre deux personnes. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est vouloir tout savoir de lui, savoir tout ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent. C'est vouloir faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que la personne qu'on aime soit heureuse et comblée. C'est aussi pouvoir tout faire sans que l'autre nous juge ou nous traite d'idiot. Comme quand on rit, quand on pleure et quand on sourit bêtement en le regardant dans les yeux parce qu'on le trouve magnifique.

C'est _ça _l'amour.


End file.
